Awakening
by Ashurato
Summary: \\I have been told long ago that when all the wishes in your heart, all the dreams you've ever had, and all the things you've always hoped for soared in the sky and were reflected in someone's eyes, then you've found your destiny... \\ -(Asellus)
1. Twilight

Twilight

  


by Asurahime

  


~*~*~*~

  


Disclaimer: SaGa Frontier does not belong to me and it never will. This is just another view of what could have happened during the time after White Rose was sentenced into the Dark Labyrinth. Slight Ildon x Asellus warning!! Please do not say I didn't warn you.

  


~*~*~*~

  


The land spread out about her like a patternless sea of color and life, intertwining and meshing against itself like waves. Not once does it ever look the same as it did a moment before. The night clambered on like a mist beginning to besiege a land, hiding what things truly are and weaving a blanket of illusion. A mirage which foretell the suffering and guilt which has occurred because of the loss of a beloved companion to the inexorable claws of the enemy. Although, the haze won't last, and the sun will shine again--but to a day of happiness, or a day of grief?

  


A flash of pure white light and visions of white rose petals dissipating as if they were nothing more than an illusion faded like the coming of dusk. The inevitable had come, though unexpectedly. Falling to her knees, the lone half-mystic in all the regions remained speechless as her best friend's voice waned along with her hope. White Rose was gone, to be eternally trapped within the twisted chaos which is the Dark Labyrinth for the sake of the one she wanted to protect.

  


A single white rose appeared where the princess once stood... a painful replacement? Or a memory from the past which cannot be revived? It matters not to Lady Asellus, who picked up the flower with the greatest of care.

  


Ildon, the brash Zozma, and the strange Red Turnip from the Labyrinth had already spoken to her, but none of what they have said could erase the sorrow which is slowly rending her soul with much more agony than a creature of reality could. Ildon once again appeared in front of Asellus, but the girl did not seem to acknowledge his presence, for her emerald hair hid her face from the rest of the world. The Black Wing did not have to see to know that her heart has been grief-stricken by the sudden loss of the only person who tried to understand her, but he had to try once more to convince her out of her self-misery. "Lady Asellus, we must go."

  


"White Rose..." whispered the girl, as if trying to hold on to the White Princess who had been her beloved sister. She couldn't care less about anything anymore. The only things left which Asellus knew was hers were her name and her will..... if those were ever hers.... and if Orlouge would not wish to have her stripped of those as well.

  


Sighing in regret, Ildon walked to Asellus and placed a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder to try and bring her back to the present. "I am afraid that she is lost, my lady."

  


"..... Go back to Facinaturu, Ildon. You have nothing left keeping you here.... please, I do not want to be responsible for you as well." Asellus looked at Asura on her hand and she felt the edge of her vision blur as tears threatened to fall.

  


"No Asellus, I am still your teacher. The worst is still not over and I shall not stand to see you face whatever path you take alone. I have not been traveling with you or your companions for as long as Princess White Rose has, but I have a mission to fulfill to a good friend. I stay to protect you." replied the young man, holding on to her hands and bringing the girl up to her feet.

  


Asellus took a couple of moments to register to what he said and quickly broke from his grasp with the involuntary coming of sparkling rage. "Ildon, do you not even try to understand what I am saying!? White Rose tried to protect me, and now see what has become of her! I don't want anything to happen to anyone else because of me!" cried the half-mystic, shedding crystal tears which she had been trying to keep back. 

  


She was hoping that that would stop him from thinking about such nonsense, but unfortunately, Asellus saw that the expression on Ildon's face has changed in the way she did not expect. It was patronizing and filled with pity which she has never seen before. Of all the times she has ever observed the dark knight, the half-mystic had not viewed a trace of emotion on his face... but now... No longer able to keep back her anguish and self-hatred, the crimson-eyed girl did the only thing that she was capable of doing at the moment.... 

  


She turned and ran. 

  


Ildon was surprised at what the girl had done. He was expecting her to keep on telling him to go back to Facinaturu, or even start attacking him... but instead, she showed a weakness by running. "Asellus, why are you doing this to yourself?"

  


The green-haired boy wandered up the path which his student had taken. The garden of Kyo was beautiful in the half-darkness, but the evil which tainted the day could not bring him to enjoy the scenery. He had to find Asellus... and make her comprehend what is before her.

  


The pale, crystal moon was the only light which illuminated her path, and the inconstant wind was her only animate companion as the half-mystic ran on. The girl wanted nothing more, these ethereal and untouchable beings are the only attendants she wanted; for they are the only ones who would be willing to listen to her unconditionally, the only ones who could understand her current situation. One could easily have figured out that everything has been turned upside-down in her life, but not even a god would know the extent of which grief residing in her heart lies. 

  


Stopping at a bridge overlooking a stream, Asellus stopped and looked at her reflection. Is this really her? The last time she has looked into a mirror of water, White Rose told her about water-mystics... a lost one just like Asellus. "Never again will that happen..... never.... " murmured Asellus, lowering her face as a single drop of the most precious crystal dropped upon her hand to separate itself into a hundred shards of diamond. Bringing her hands up, Asellus tried to suppress the twin rivers of silver crystal from two pools of crimson which joined with the waters of the stream.

  


"What would you do if the only person who could make you stop crying is the person who makes you cry?" asked a voice in the wind.

  


Asellus looked up in surprise and saw Ildon walking towards her. "....... I wouldn't know what to do in that situation. Just like I do not know what I should do know... I don't know who to turn to, who to trust in fear that they would be taken away from me."

  


"My lady, it does not always have to be that complicated.... you are still young and new as a mystic. And no mystic has ever cried..." said Ildon, dropping to his knees beside Asellus and wiping the tears away from her face. He doesn't know what he is turning into. At first, he didn't like the thought of having to teach a half-mystic cretin about how to live up to a full-mystic like the rest of them; but when he got used to it, he saw a spark of life within Asellus which he has not seen in any other. Now, he would willingly disobey his Lord with or without Rastaban's asking so that this vulnerable girl would have a chance for her freedom. -Forgive me, Rastaban... but I must do this.- "Asellus, which would you prefer? To stay here and mourn your life away, or do something to right what has been done? What would Princess White Rose say if she saw you right now?"

  


".........." The half-mystic turned away and started walking away from her teacher once again, but this time, she was stopped. She turned to fix a smoldering stare at Ildon. "Let me go."

  


Ildon returned her glare with feigned detachment. "What are you afraid of, Asellus? Are you terrified that the next person you start to care about will be stripped away from you as well?"

  


"................ It is not important, Ildon." replied Asellus, who freed her hand from his grasp and started off once more.

  


Starting after the girl, Ildon said the phrase which made her stop better than physical force could ever do. "At your situation, the greatest challenge of your life should to find someone who knows your flaws and differences and yet still willingly cares about you for who you are."

  


Asellus stopped in mid-stride and pivoted to face the winged prince. Sometimes, what he says does not actually go with what he appears to be. "I can't do anything to change your mind, can I?" asked Asellus, sheathing Asura to her scabbard with great hesitation. "You're just so stubborn."

  


"I can certainly say the same about you, Asellus." said Ildon.

  


Wiping the last traces of tears from her face, the girl walked towards the port once more with the Black Wing following after her. Her heart remained heavy with grief, but her mind was starting to clear from the unexpected talk with the normally reserved Prince of Darkness. She has been brought into this world with a purpose, and now, she is about to fulfill it.

  


  


~*~*~*~

  


To be continued in: "Dusk"


	2. Dusk

Dusk

  


by Asurahime

  


~*~*~*~

  


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply, SF and its characters belong to SquareSoft and I am simply a fan writing fan fiction. Dusk follows right after "Twilight" and is still located in Kyo, the night White Rose became trapped in the Dark Labyrinth and before Asellus leaves to confront Orlouge. Asellus isn't quite ready to face up to reality, but some more revelations from her associates could prove otherwise. Ildon x Asellus and Zozma x Asellus warning!! **One more thing: Hiyas, Gina/Christine the II with an "h"/Christian the II with an "h"/my long-lost sister!!!**

  


~*~*~*~

  


/_/A young wanderer who yearn to have the memories of her past erased... Revived with an innate power to destroy and slay, she searches for a new beginning rather than use her strength for her own benefit... Are half-mystics supposed to be so adamant in what is righteous that they do not care what becomes of them in this second life? No.... no other being shall be like this fiery creature... neither human nor mystic...//_

  


Soft and brilliant, with a haunting presence not unlike that of a ghost, a mist flowed like a stream through the region of Kyo. The risen moon shone delicate beams of silver-white light, turning the region into a vast autumn garden shining forth in the darkness of night. Leaves fell one by one from the branches of trees and floated with the wind, like separate lives being extinguished and damned, loveless souls swirling in a whirlwind.

  


A demon-mystic with flame-red hair watched his two companions from the shadowy branch of a cherry tree. His vermilion eyes were as intense as a wildfire, flashing brightly and piercing everything that was presented before them. However, no matter how much emotion played beneath those two orbs, the man's gaze was as cold as death; his corundum-red eyes like carbuncles in the obscurity of nightfall. The demon-mystic stared as a winged mystic flew away, leaving his green-haired female charge alone to her thoughts. Recalcitrant as he may be, the fire-haired demon does not believe himself to be devoid of all feeling; despite the fact that he sometimes acts in such a way. Nevertheless, that was his nature... it is unfortunate that Orlouge shall never understand...

  


"Zozma, I know that you're there. I truly don't like it when someone stalks me as you have been. I suggest that you come down from that tree before I take matters into my own hands." whispered a voice which cut through the night like a finely-honed sword.

  


Jumping out of the tree in a graceful, fluid motion, the demon-mystic presented himself at the girl's feet and bowed half-mockingly. Looking at her face, the rebel felt a painful twist in his heart at seeing her obvious anguish. "Have you anything to say to me, Asellus? Your mystic skills have greatly improved since I last saw you in Chateau Aiguille, as enraged and confused as humans are. But you seem to have changed since then."

  


The young half-mystic looked away with obvious pain in her eyes. "White Rose and Ildon helped me more than I ever deserved... White Rose," Asellus' voice faltered but she forced herself to go on, "she gave up her life to save me, and Ildon still teaches me even if doing so brings him dishonor and contempt in the eyes of Orlouge. I... I don't want anyone to suffer because of me anymore. I won't be able to stand seeing someone lose their life for my sake. My life should have been extinguished long ago, so there shouldn't be others forfeiting their most important possession over me. I thought that I was ready to face up to reality... but I guess I'm not quite prepared..."

  


"I understand what you mean, for it's easier to say and think that you're ready for anything, but actually executing it is another story. Know that I had not lied when I said that Princess White Rose loved you more than you could ever understand, thus her imprisonment in the Dark Labyrinth. However, I didn't realize that either Ildon's or my words wouldn't be able to tear through that barrier of grief which you have raised around yourself. I thought that you knew better than that, Asellus. Now I believe that I found a flaw in White Rose's and Ildon's lessons." smirked Zozma, leaning against a tree and focusing his entire attention on the girl before him. He felt the strangest desire to comfort her fears.... how uncanny. "Don't humans know the saying '_everything has its time, everything has it's place_'?"

  


Asellus nodded, she has heard that passage many times. "What does that have to do with anything? If you wish to lecture me, don't. Ildon has already done so."

  


Zozma smiled wider at the mention of the winged prince's name on Asellus' lips. His acute sense of hearing caught a slight hint of chagrin when he heard the half-mystic say Ildon's name. He was well aware of the 'lecture' that the Black Wing had given his ward... and he was also mindful of the affect the half-mystic has on her instructor. Of all mystics, Ildon was notorious as being reticent and unsympathetic about the welfare of others who do not bear the title of 'Mystic Lord'. Nevertheless, this young, _half_-mystic girl is unconsciously capable of wresting a greater reaction from the Black Wing than anyone else in all the regions. That was quite an accomplishment... but it also brought another strange feeling in his heart... what is it... jealousy? Nah... it couldn't be... could it? "I have something to add to that little passage of yours, Asellus. This was a story that was told long ago, before the Charm Lord became utterly engrossed with a profound desire for the annihilation of the human race:

  


_**Everything has its time, everything has its place... **_

_**To everything there is a season and a time for every purpose under heaven.**_

  


_**This may be true for most things and circumstances, but not 'everything' has it place**_

_**There shall come a time when a human shall be revived into this corrupt world**_

_**Within that very soul lies two powerful forces with oppose each other**_

  


_**An ability to destroy and conquer and a gift to heal and protect.**_

  


_**An desperate love for life, but also a hatred for it**_

_**Makes the child a legend**_

  


_**Always to be remembered with the darkness of night**_

_**The serenity of the moon**_

_**The painful beauty of a rose**_

**_And the crimson flow of blood._**"

  


  


Asellus placed a pale, cold hand on the hilt of her sword. There was something in Zozma's story which sounded familiar... strangely and dreadfully familiar. "What does that have to do with anything, Zozma?"

  


The other sauntered up to his companion, surreptitiously watching the moonlight highlight her already alabaster countenance. The wind blew around them lightly, but it was enough to tint the girl's ivory cheeks a light violet. It was time that Asellus learn about the past history of Facinaturu. If neither White Rose nor Ildon had been willing to explain to the lovely half-mystic of the past, then it is Zozma's responsibility to educate her on it. "Lady Asellus, you must listen to me. A land was once filled with light and held the power of protection and knowledge as the most dear of all virtues. Nevertheless, time manages to tear open a new wound, bleeding away all that is virtuous and has yet to heal the scars of abomination which have formed."

  


The reply he received from his audience was a blank stare and snapping vermilion eyes. "As I said before, Zozma. What does that have to do with anything? Who believes in such fantasies at this time, Zozma?! It won't do anything except waste your life by reaching for something that won't ever come!! How can I even believe that such a land ever existed!?"

  


She knew that she wasn't being fair to Zozma, for he has never done anything ill to her. It was only misfortune that he was a convenient target for her verbal struggle. A struggle which keeps Asellus awake during the long hours of the night... such a lasting pain that she knew would not be readily or swiftly healed. And even if it should ever heal, she will still bear the brutal scars in her heart for eternity. The half-mystic couldn't blame anyone for causing her heart to weep rivers of blood.... but herself...

  


A sudden rush of air and a deep voice cut her off before she could attack the demon-mystic any further with her words. "Asellus, don't speak like so... for such a land once truly existed. In fact it still exists, for that land is Facinaturu."

  


The two mystics immediately whipped around to face a grim Ildon, who was not pleased that Asellus still hasn't changed her thinking despite their talk just a moments before. However, a feeling of satisfaction wrapped itself around Ildon upon noticing a look of surprise surface on Asellus' visage. "Forgive me for interrupting, you two. Nonetheless, I confirm all that Zozma has told you."

  


"You've been listening, haven't you, Ildon?" came a very dry reply from the rebel mystic. "You haven't changed at all."

  


A faint trace of a smile graced Ildon's features as he fixed his undivided attention on his student. His gaze was smoldering as he looked down at her, forcing Asellus to listen to his every word and listen well. "My dear, if you want to have Princess White Rose back, you must heed my words."

  


Asellus nodded, green locks framing two wide, astonished eyes. There was something in the mystic prince's words that made her pay attention to him and only to him. Never had Ildon's eyes seem to be so encompassing before... But as his words registered in her mind, Asellus threw herself at his feet and seized his cloak, her eyes flashing dangerously with desperation and her voice trembling with emotion. "How do I bring White Rose back!!!? Ildon! Why didn't you tell me this before!? Why!?"

  


The other lowered his aquamarine stare at the mettlesome half-mystic clutching at him with a searching look which Zozma caught with a bit of confusion and then, bright realization. Ildon raised a hand to her face cautiously and quickly pulled it back as if he had been scorched by fire. "Zozma... please leave us."

  


With a concerned glance but without another word, Zozma made his exit by evanescing into the shadows.

  


As Ildon felt Zozma's life force move away from his range, the mystic raised his hand and remarked that it was once again covered with tears. "You wouldn't listen to me before, Asellus. 'No mystic has ever cried...', but I suppose that there is a first and second time for everything."

  


The tight grasp on his cloak eased as Asellus turned away from him and leaned her head against a cherry tree, her thoughts spinning far too frantically for her to handle. "Ildon... about White--"

  


"To retrieve her you must slay your fear."

  


The answer was a flat reply. "I fear nothing."

  


Ildon couldn't suppress a slight smirk at the rapid return. "Had you feared nothing, then why are you afraid to face me?"

  


"I am not afraid of anyone, especially not you." said Asellus, her voice calm despite the warring emotions in her heart. Her discomfort just escalated as a comforting arm draped itself across her shoulders. She turned around in surprise to face Ildon. Her heart rose to her throat as she found herself in the dark mystic's arms in the garden of Kyo as the moonlight shone upon them. She wasn't scared of Ildon at all.... Asellus was wholly terrified of him. "Ildon...."

  


"Shh... Only stone has no fear, Asellus; neither you nor I believe that you are made of marble. You may not say that you fear anything, dear heart.... but I know you better than that." whispered Ildon, running his hands through the half-mystic's soft green locks. "However, I swear upon my preserved honor that we will recover White Rose."

  


Asellus' left hand had a white-knuckled grip on Asura's hilt, but she loosened it and clutched Ildon's shirt instead. "And then what will happen?"

  


The mystic gave her a smile of pure hope, and inside, Ildon was determined as ever to keep this promise to his student.... even if it costs him everything he has. "Then you shall see the land filled with light that Zozma told you of." Brushing his lips lightly on the half-mystic's radiant emerald hair in a feather-light kiss, Ildon breathed in the unforgettable yet familiar scent of roses from Asellus and threw himself into the skies to soothe the fire which began to run in his veins.

  


"........." Asellus raised a shaky hand to her hair, not quite understanding what just happened. Ildon wasn't behaving normally... did he call her 'dear heart'? ............... Oh dear.... Involuntarily, Asellus felt her lips curve into a bright smile as new-found courage and resolution washed over her as she made her way out of the garden.

  


Half-way to the port, the half-mystic felt a flicker of Zozma's mystic life force headed towards her. Stopping where she was, Asellus finally realized that the fiery-haired mystic was right behind her. With a quick smirk on her face, she gave in to the urge of enforcing her earlier command of ceasing the outcast's pastime of stalking her. Gripping Asura with an able hand, the half-mystic swiftly drew the blade and swung it in an arc behind her.

  


As Asellus expected, a mischievous, crimson-eyed mystic dodged, grinned at her, and disappeared into the trees like a cat. "Nice to see that you have recovered, Asellus. Depression really doesn't suit you, you know. Ildon did quite a good job."

  


Asellus glared at the origin of the voice, rested Asura on her shoulder, not about to let down her guard. "I told you to stop stalking me, Zozma. I have to teach you a lesson."

  


Zozma reappeared and frowned semi-darkly at her, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief. "'Teach me a lesson?' Is that a threat, your highness?"

  


"So what if it was? I'll teach you how well Ildon has trained this 'demure' mystic princess." The air around Asellus began to sparkle with the beginning of her MysticalChange.

  


"We shall see how Ildon's lessons paid off, then. No sword techs whatsoever, and no magic either." Zozma crossed his arms over his chest and stared down defiantly at the half-mystic.

  


The girl just looked at him and brought up her sword. " I'm not about to disgrace my teacher to someone like you, Zozma. Prepare yourself."

  


The mystic shrugged and an Obsidian appeared in his right hand. "En garde."

  


The two of them immediately brought their swords up and circled, watching for any sudden movement. Suddenly, Zozma swung his blade into a cutting arc which Asellus barely had the time to block. Before her opponent could recover from the attack, the half-mystic swung Asura into a back-handed slash which cut a diagonal slash on Zozma's armor. Before she could blink, Zozma lunged at her and locked their sword hilts together. Asellus' eyes grew wide, for she knew that this was to her disadvantage. Zozma was larger and stronger that her, and he was able to force her down upon her knees. 

  


Breaking away and getting to her feet, the girl barely had time to dodge Zozma's reverse crescent, and it cut a shallow scratch on her face. Not heeding the wound, she executed a complex pass which Zozma deflected and parried with a butterfly-cut. Blocking the pass, Asellus lunged with a cross-cut which slashed Zozma across his cheek with a mirror image of the one of Asellus' face.

  


"You have improved Asellus, since I last 'observed' you in battle. However, this is a fight I refuse to lose." Zozma attacked with renewed strength and tried the same complex pass with Asellus used. 

  


The half-mystic quickly dodged to the side and slid her Asura like a metal snake around Zozma's Obsidian and gave her wrist a quick twist. This time, the Obsidian went flying and Asura snaked up to kiss Zozma at his throat in the 'kill' position.

  


Asellus looked up at the mystic with a triumphant look. "Touche, Zozma." 

  


Before the half-mystic could revel in her victory, Zozma quickly took that moment of instability and kissed her fully on the lips. Holding the girl close, he couldn't believe he was doing this. Sure he was attracted to her, but it was beyond the blood which flowed through her veins. Zozma deemed it worth the risk now, for he would give up everything to ensure Asellus' safety as he has done for no one else. Worth the risk even if the rebel mystic was painfully aware of how the Prince of Darkness already had a claim to the beautiful girl's heart. 

  


Shocked at what was happening, Asellus didn't have a choice but to let it happen. She wasn't ready for such things as what Zozma is prepared to give her. Who would have known? Asellus knew that Zozma was her friend, but she couldn't believe that he would ever wish to be anything more than that. However, neither did she believe that Ildon was capable of such warm feelings either... Zozma may know more about love than she ever would, and she wouldn't even be able to return his feelings. Zozma finally broke the kiss and looked down sadly at the girl before him-- the only girl he ever gave himself the time to love was the one girl that could never be his. 

  


Noticing that Asellus was confused, Zozma could have slapped himself for his stupidity. Tipping up the innocent face, his heart twisted in pain that she still does not understand. "Asellus.... I'm sorry. What happened just now shall never happen again. I should have done it... Forgive me."

  


Asellus nodded as she raised her hand to her lips. Her first kiss... and Zozma of all people... "........."

  


"One more thing..." Zozma released her and walked towards the port. Moving towards the path and away from the shadows, the garden alight with the silver rays of the moon came into full view. Turning back to the girl so that his features were highlighted by shadow and moonlight, Zozma whispered one last phrase then left. "Everyone is waiting... don't take too long." Then he was gone.

  


Falling to her knees, the half-mystic has just solved a problem but then encounters another one... what is she ever to do? Asellus saw that Princess Rei left the port to look for her, but her thoughts wandered back to Ildon's words from before as she was raised to her feet by the runaway mystic princess:

  


_"At your situation, the greatest challenge of your life should to find someone who knows your flaws and differences and yet still willingly cares about you for who you are."_

  


"I understand that.... but is that someone Ildon or Zozma?" whispered Asellus, too quietly for Rei to hear. "It's time for us to go to Facinaturu, Rei. Are you sure you want to come with us?"

  


The violet-haired priestess nodded affirmation and gave her friend a warm, sympathetic smile. "My child... you do not have to choose at this moment... Give it some time and your feelings shall settle in what your soul believes is right. True love comes only once in a lifetime, if you miss the chance... it will be almost impossible to rekindle the flame."

  


  


~*~*~*~

  


To be continued in: "Midnight"


	3. Midnight

Midnight

  


by: Asurahime

  


~*~*~*~

  


Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply... you'd think that people would have already gotten it through their heads that I own nothing concerning SaGa Frontier and never will, but I still have no choice when it comes to disclaimers and people wanting to keep what is theirs theirs alone. As if I would be able to make any money off of this anyway... it's not as if my fanfics count for much... *cringes upon hearing several voices scream at her* It's not fair... Sorry for taking such a long time with this chapter, but I had a severe case of writer's block and my Goddess of Writing has been on strike. This time, the starting location is at the caverns below Facinaturu, just before the encounter with Charm Lord. Enjoy... I hope... and review. Oh, and same warning as always. Thanks to the Gamefaqs SaGa Frontier board crew for letting me borrow their Muses of Writing, keeping the God of Procrastination away at the last minute, and threatening to inflate my ego with that bicycle pump of yours... *smirks and hugs* 

  


~*~*~*~

  


A life for a life, a soul for a soul, a love for a love, a debt that can never be repaid aside from the death of one. Darkness turns to light as night turns to day, but at the darkest hour of all, a forbidding nightmare is about to turn into a shattering reality. The doves, once bedecked with silk and jewels, flew from their captor's fetters into the world which used to belong to them. Now, the doves have traded their glory and riches for weapons and the raw spirit of courage.

  


The only princesses to ever escape from the rose-entwined palace of Chateau Aiguille, the first and the last, have returned for their last confrontation with the one who had taken away their humanity. The Charm Lord who entrapped them in a timeless sleep. The Merciless King who tries to murder only heir. The Protector of Rose who captivated everyone around him save a few. The Ruler of Darkness who remained inconstant with his desires. The Pursuer of Beauty who none can hide from other than death. The Supreme Judge who tore apart the one who would not succumb to his command. The Ruler of Facinaturu who is capable of taking the light and leaving only darkness. The Lord of the Castle who kidnaps his mistresses. The Mystic Lord who gave them the curse of eternal life.

  


_The man who Asellus is destined to slay._

  


**Mystic Lord Orlouge**

  


And airship silently landed in the caverns of Underground Facinaturu without much ado, for a heavy blanket of despair hung over the party within the device. A half-mystic, four full-mystics, a water-mystic, and two humans leapt out of the region ship and surveyed the area about them, but none could detect even the slightest hint of a planned ambush.

  


"It won't do us any good to remain standing in this place." chimed the rebel mystic of the group. Zozma said it loud enough to cause echoes to emanate from the cavern, reflecting his words from the limestone crystals which shed a sickly pale-green glow across the cave.

  


"This is it, isn't it?" asked Ildon, running a white-knuckled hand through his raven-black wings. His blanched face was paler than normal, his voice was soft and deadly, his corundum-blue eyes were ever-alert and dark with worry. 

  


Asellus remained silent as she drew her sword and started off towards the town of Rootville. "Perhaps."

  


"There is no use, since Ciato is.... dead... and I have joined you. Orlouge is not the type who would plan to waylay us, it would conflict with his sense for aestheticism. He would want us to traverse the path up to him and wear us down." whispered Ildon to Asellus as he drew closer, fixing his charge with his normally cold gaze. However, Rei caught a slight trace of something else in his eyes... she could have sworn that they were pleading to the girl. 

  


Asellus matched him stare for stare, then broke into a slight smile when she saw growing desperation in his eyes. "It's almost time to get White Rose back."

  


After a moment, the winged prince nodded his head when he realized that Asellus' eyes no longer had the lifeless quality they had before. Then, he turned towards their human companions, his emotions warring with each other. Everything that other mystics have said about humans are wrong and these two have taught him that. Not all humans are mindless about their status in life and how they treat others, Ildon now knows that that refers more to mystics rather than humans. "Rouge, Lute. Neither of you have an obligation to this, you do not have to go and risk your lives any longer... we would rather you do not endanger yourselves into this matter any further."

  


A mandrake jumped out from behind the blue-haired musician with its ever-present grin wide, but the sides seemed to be wanting to turn downwards. "Stupid mystics! Always underestimating the value of their company, especially if they are humans!!"

  


Within a heartbeat, Zozma had the mandrake pinned down to the ground with his MysticSword raised high above it. "Creature from the dark recesses of the damned Dark Labyrinth! Don't you ever dare to speak like so without knowing the other complications in dealing with mystic affairs which are beyond your control! Any one of us here can easily absorb your powers and your soul."

  


"You wouldn't dare." rasped the Red Turnip, its gaze remained fixed on the retreating figure wielding a crimson sword. "Besides, what's it to you, Zozma? You could have absorbed my power a long time ago, but you see that I am still here. Also, who don't you just ask Lute or Rouge what they wish to do?"

  


Two pairs of hands gently pulled the furious Zozma off of Red Turnip and dissolved his mystic weapon back into pure mystical energy. The other winged mystic of the group, Silence, shook his head in disapproval at Zozma, but his emerald-green eyes were pitying. Silence was aware that he would not be able to express it into words until Orlouge's death, but he shared the same opinion as Ildon and Zozma. Once a human has entered into mystic territory, it shall be a very trying experience to attempt to depart. A glance at Princess Rei's and Mesarthim's faces mirrored his own deep consternation at the presence of two humans at the chance that they would fail in overthrowing the Mystic Charm Lord.

  


"I stay." said a quiet, forceful voice. The human mage who is destined to kill his twin brother rested a steady, determined hand on the hilt of his silver knife. It was because of this group and Asellus' friendship which helped him gather most of the gifts and the major spells of the magic circles of Realm, Light, and Arcane. "A human mage such as I may not be much help in mystic territory, but I am a mage nevertheless. It's not everyday that I am able to risk my life to help those who have helped me on my journey. Whether I live or not is my problem, since it may be my fate someday, be it not this day. Despite the fact that I may reach my end in your world, I'll be satisfied knowing that I have not let my life go to waste. My brother will hopefully understand."

  


Lute hoisted the mandrake back unto his arms and flashed a smile at his mystic companions. "The same goes for me. I haven't been travelin' with you all this time to just quit when the road is wantin' to take my life. What would Ma say should she find out that I let my friends down? She'd make me sit down with the most wicked match-makin' mother in all the regions and try to turn me decent. I would rather face that Ciato-guy again rather than my Ma in a massive fit."

  


Rei shook her head sadly at the two humans who are willing to give up everything to see Asellus through this chapter in her life. Of all people, a half-mystic is able to bridge the distance between the mystic realm and the human realm... maybe hope isn't just a simple dream after all... "Asellus.... you have no idea what you are capable of doing to other people. Maybe.... this really is what fate had in store for you." Her lips curved into a smile as she thought about Ildon and Zozma. "Well, and then some that even you didn't expect..."

  


~*~*~*~

  


As the group climbed up the secret ladder leading out of the caves and into the melancholy town of Facinaturu, a sudden anguished cry penetrated the obscurity of the night. Asellus' vermilion eyes widened in horror as she rapidly seized Asura and violently threw open the door of the pilot's home without waiting for her companions. 

  


"My lady!! Please wait for---" Mesarthim started to cry out and follow her half-mystic savior, but Silence and Rouge held her back. "Why are you--"

  


Zozma shook his fiery mane and pointed to the fleeing girl. "There are still some things that she must resolve for her own. This seems to be one of them."

  


"What do you mean by that? We don't even know what that cry was and she shouldn't be going off on her own. It's just plain dangerous!" said Lute, hiding his sword within his robes. 

  


"Although I agree with that, I also agree with Zozma. Whatever cried out must have had a certain close impact on Asellus, otherwise she would have run away and left us." Ildon raised his gaze to the others as he walked calmly out of the door. "If she doesn't want us to interfere, then we should yield to her wishes."

  


The violet-haired ex-princess focused a hard stare on Ildon's retreating back, half-wishing that she could pull out a couple of feathers to make sure that the mystic prince was thinking right. "Ildon, did you just tell us to leave Asellus to decide her own fate?! She could die out there without a trace and you simply want us to do nothing!? Is that what you are trying to say!?"

  


Ildon's steps stopped as he glared icily at the first mystic princess of Orlouge. "I do not remember saying anything about leaving Asellus to her fate. I did not mention anything about standing around to await the outcome of victory or defeat. However, there are certain circumstances in which I cannot stop her in. Despite the fact that I would risk my life to protect her, protecting her from her own unchanging destiny is an impossible crusade to embark in."

  


"Ildon..."

  


"Be that as it may," the green-haired mystic turned back to the group, his SilverMoon unsheathed and reflecting the light from the light-blossoms outside, "even if I cannot stop her, that doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Then, he ran after his charge, leaving his other companions staring blankly after him.

  


Red Turnip popped up from behind Lute. "Remind me never to let him make any decisions for me."

  


Hearing the mandrake's outburst, everyone broke out of their silent reverie and instantaneously rushed out of the door into the half-darkness of Rootville.

  


~*~*~*~

  


The half-mystic girl reached the tailor's shop and knocked on the door several times. As her impatience and panic grew, she reversed her hold on Asura, slashed the entire door off of its hinges, and stepped into the house. "Where is Gina!? Gina--!? What!!"

  


The ground before Asellus exploded, knocking her down and showering her both with dirt and rocks. Asellus shakily got to her feet, brushing herself off as she fought to hold on to her temper. "That is stupid!" she yelled. "Someone might have been and it wouldn't have been me! I simply want to know where is--"

  


"WHY! Why did you have to take her away? She was just a poor, innocent girl, but you had to take her away as well!" came the muffled, terrified scream from inside the house. 

  


Suddenly an uncontrolled bolt of energy sped towards her, but Asellus felt something grab and pull her out of harm's way. Twin orbs the color of the sea at night looked down into her eyes with pure relief. "Are you all right? You are not harmed, are you?"

  


"No....."

  


Zozma appeared from out of nowhere at a dead sprint towards the house, sword unsheathed and eyes flashing with a furious light. "................." It took less than a second for him to take in the scene before he rushed inside the house to get rid of the human who dared to attack the half-mystic. However, he was stopped almost as soon as he stepped into the house.

  


Asellus scrambled to her feet when she realized that Zozma meant to do harm upon the tailor because he had tried to assault her. Before any other thought could flash through her mind, she broke out of Ildon's grasp and rushed into the house. To her horror, she saw that the flame-haired mystic already had the poor man at sword's point. "Zozma!!! Don't kill him!!!"

  


"Damn you...." whispered the mystic viciously before striking the hilt of his Obsidian upon the man's left temple, knocking him out cold. Then, he turned towards Asellus worriedly. "I suppose you have a good reason for stopping me before I killed him. Before you answer, he tried to hurt you and that is more than enough evidence for me to have tired to take his life. Nevertheless... you just had to stop me."

  


Rei ran up and viewed the scene, from Ildon's confused face to the tailor sprawled unconscious on the ground. "I suppose that we missed something important...."

  


As the rest of the companions walked up, Asellus drew Asura with trembling fingers. Not bothering to steady her limbs nor stop the flow of tears which she did not know were falling out of rage, the half-mystic turned towards the dark castle of her nightmares. _I-I.... failed again. White Rose... and Gina... my friends. I'll never forgive you.... for what you have done.... _"Orlouge!!!"

  


~*~*~*~

  


/_/For how much longer must I wait for you to cease following me in my dreams? How much longer until I can wake up and smile, knowing that I have nothing to fear in losing someone else dear because of me... I have already lost two people who have tried to understand me, should I lose the last.... I shall lose myself completely. I could not lose you even in Death and I cannot lose you in Life, thus losing myself through oblivion is my prison and salvation.//_

  


"How I have wished to wake up from this thorn-imprisoned dream... although I already know that it is a frightening reality." whispered Asellus to herself, but Rouge overheard her. 

  


This is not a good time for their leader to change into a suicidal mystic when there is still hope for survival. They all stood at the base of Chateau Aiguille, but the gate was down and refused to move like an impenetrable barrier keeping all from entering. Asellus grasped the rose-entwined obstruction, but still it refused to open. She pulled away from the gate and looked down at her hands which were bloody from the rose thorns weaving through the gate. In it she saw what she had been fighting off all this time. She was a half-mystic and nothing can change that, but it doesn't give her the excuse to break down and cry just because of an obstacle. It was time to move on. "Everyone please stand back."

  


Gazing at the silent half-mystic, all frowned but complied. It was much too dark and much too cold to be staying in one place for so long and they weren't about to be left out here forever. They merely stepped back and watched what is to happen.

  


Silence shot Mesarthim a questioning look which the mermaid reflected on her face as well. "My lady, please do not tell me that you are going to destroy that gate." Mesarthim trusted Asellus and would follow her anywhere, but the innate fear of the unbridled fury of Charm Lord is still present in her mind.

  


Ildon sent Asellus a stricken look at Mesarthim's comment, afraid that that was exactly what the half-mystic had in mind. They were in Orlouge's territory now and shouldn't take such a thing--no, _anything_--for granted. Too much was at stake, mainly their lives. "Asellus--"

  


Asellus disregarded all that was spoken to her and raised blazing crimson eyes beyond the gate, to the highest quarters of the entire chateau. She knew that Orlouge was waiting, but he will wish he never became Charm Lord after she was through with him. First White Rose, then Gina.... the half-mystic will make sure that she does not make the third and final strike. 

  


"****I am Asellus..._._"

  


Lute and Rouge winced upon hearing the voice so cold and filled with rage which would not belong to a normal human. It was a voice which no one dared to disobey... Likewise, Zozma, Ildon, Silence, Rei, and Mesarthim traded stricken gazes. A voice which holds pure, unchecked power in its timbre seemed to reflect over everything much like that of Charm Lord.

  


"****Open the gate."

  


~*~*~*~ 

  


The way up the castle was dark, treacherous, and crawling with monsters. Even traversing the twisting paths and narrow ledges in their evident stillness and stability were a task, for one false step and the unfortunate victim would be sent plummeting into the jagged cliffs below. The creatures which harried anyone brave (or foolish) enough to try the outside path of Chateau Aiguille, whether mystic or not, were not easily disposed of either. 

  


"As one of you said before, Orlouge means to wear you down into ribbons before you ever reach the summit of this damned castle." voice the Red Turnip, its constant grin faltering at the sides with fatigue and irritation.

  


"Well, he's doin' a damn good job of it." agreed Lute as he rested his sword against a wall, exhausted beyond reason. Thankfully, they had come upon a room with a sealed door, a raised platform with a mirror, a covered window, a way out, and no monsters at all. 

  


Ildon looked around with concern and saw that everyone except for one was dead-tired. The road behind the castle was not like this when he last practiced here; however, those days seemed like a short eternity ago. The winged prince drew several MaxCures from the backpack which he handed over to Rei and Mesarthim, then he took out a few Xmagi-Drinks and gave them over to Rouge, saving one for himself. Pausing for a moment as he opened the potion, Ildon abruptly noticed that his charge has disappeared.

  


"Orlouge does not like to actually take care of matters by his own hands. Change that, he rarely touches anything at all." whispered Rei, popping a LifeCandy into her mouth. She did not like what she has seen so far, for they have visited the room of Princess Golden Lion only to find that the coffin was open. Is her loyalty so strong that she would protect Charm Lord despite that she knows that what he is doing is completely wrong and cruel? Soon, Rei's thoughts went back to the sight of her own coffin and the time that she spent locked away until the hold of Charm Lord dissolved into a sincere desire for freedom.

  


At once, a pained piercing cry emanated from the still night and shook all of Facinaturu to its very heart. The team forced themselves up on their feet for as the roar waned, the covered window was opened by a green-haired half-mystic from the outside. Before anyone can move, a burst of light came forth from the opening, hit the mirror on the platform, then finally reflected off and opened the sealed door.

  


Rouge looked around in wonder and surprise at the abrupt occurrence. "W-What just happened?"

  


A voice answered, "Nothing much...." Asellus entered through from the direction in which the cry originated from, her eyes seemed to turn a brighter crimson with rage as she swept past her company and through the opening that the sliver of pure white light was streaming through. Be it a trap or not, nothing will be able to subdue the half-mystic until what has been taken is returned. 

  


Not even the wrath of Charm Lord.

  


The former IRPO agent grabbed on to Asellus' arm as she passed by, his lips were still, but his eyes spoke everything. Within them dwelled a mixture of confusion, trust, and utter fear. _-Don't... if I cannot change your mind, at least do not go alone.-_

  


"No, please do not interfere in whatever should happen inside... until it is all over. Besides, all of you are still healing and I am the only one who is capable of participating in any type of combat at this moment..." said Asellus, her voice softening as she gently liberated her arm from Silence's death hold. "... If there even is a battle within."

  


".........."

  


"..............."

  


Zozma was the first to break the encompassing silence. "Although we may not like it and fear for your life, we know better than to go against something which you have already put your mind into accomplishing."

  


Even though the others glared darkly at Zozma, they found themselves having to agree with the fire-haired mystic. There were just certain times in everyone's lives in which they must walk part of their path alone, and this seemed to be one of those times.

  


A little surprised in finding that no one objected to the man's opinion, Asellus smiled, trying to reassure her friends--and herself--of what she is about to do. "I will return safely."

  


"At least..." started Lute, but broke off.

  


Ildon finished the sentence for him with a pleading glimmer within his royal blue eyes. "At least let us wait for you by the gate."

  


"To pray for your safety." whispered Mesarthim, causing unshed tears to fall soundlessly to the ground.

  


Rei entered the door after Ildon and waited, not wishing to look at Asellus at that moment else it will betray her grief. "We ask for no more than that."

  


Red Turnip crawled into the door after everyone but before the half-mystic. "Well?"

  


"........ Thank you." whispered Asellus as she stepped in.

  


~*~*~*~

  


Within the confines of the enclosure, the friends all turned to see a Griffin waiting at the center of the room. Nothing would have been unusual about it overall, but as Asellus stepped forward, the monster raised its eyes to hers. It looked at the half-mystic through possessed--human--eyes. _//Help me....//_

  


The half-mystic's eyes widened in surprise and she ducked immediately when she saw the Griffin's gaze revert to it's wild, untamed condition. To her astonishment, a scaly tail passed over her head, just missing its target. A sudden breeze made Asellus' clothes flutter as an icy blast of wind sent the girl crashing twelve feet away into a wall.

  


"Asellus!!" cried Rouge, ready to cast a spell, but Ildon held out a hand and prevented him. "Ildon!"

  


"Let her do this by herself! Helping her now will not accomplish anything but make her believe that she is not capable of taking care of herself!!"

  


"Ugh... Damn..." Glancing back, Asellus could see that the Griffin was about to attack her from above, so she limped up painfully to her feet and made ready her counterattack. Holding Asura out to her side, she closed her eyes and waited for the sudden rush of air which will tell of the Griffin's next move. When it did come, the half-mystic quickly spun out of the way and transformed her mental power into six images. Each of the shades slashed at the Griffin as vigorously as the real Asellus causing the Griffin to stagger and lose its balance for a short moment. Taking advantage of this, Asellus moved in closer and charged the Griffin; as the attack was executed, small streams of water emerged form the Griffin, dampening its wings and hindering its ability of flight.

  


The half-mystic ran to the far side of the room and was about to present the attack 'Rosario Impale' at the enemy. Halfway into her attack, Asellus was abruptly forced back by an air screen. "This is going to be difficult..."

  


The Griffin now had an angry glint in its eyes and was obviously angry. It has been through the worst battles and will not let anyone, let alone a half-breed stop it from carrying out what it was ordered by Rastaban to do. Raising its slightly damn wings to the roof sky and stopping all movement in the air, this ultimate bird of prey called forth a wind so forceful and dangerous that it made the walls of the room clatter and shake wildly.

  


"What is it--" Asellus brought Asura up and made ready for the attack.

  


"This is..... ASELLUS! IT'S ABOUT TO CAST WINDBLAST!!" Zozma and Ildon sent out the warning but it was too late. The girl was caught off-guard and had no shield, making her defenseless to the wind.

  


Mesarthim cried out her anguish, "Lady!!!"

  


"No!!" Asellus barely had the time to utter the cry before she was sent violently against the closed door between Rei and Silence. Upon contact, Asellus' cry was cut off as she dropped and was caught by Ildon at the last second, bleeding heavily and almost dead. The Griffin also was in a moment of stasis as it regrouped and gathered its power. The girl was harder to get rid of than any of the others it had ever fought, but she cannot win, it won't let her.

  


Asellus forced herself out of Ildon's care and on her knees as several coughs racked her throat and a few flecks of purple stained her dress. Unseen by her but noted by the others with alarm, line of violent-colored blood slowly streamed down the side of her mouth. "I'll... I'll just have to get this over with...." she whispered, her voice starting to fail her.

  


_-What do you mean by that!?-_ screamed Silence mentally, aware that the others can hear his thoughts should he project them with enough force. The Griffin started to swoop down again, regardless of whether or not there were others surrounding its victim. _-Asellus!!-_

  


The half-mystic brought up her sword and deflected the attack A sudden rage started to fill her as all of her thoughts left, be it her hatred for Orlouge, her fear for her friends, and her desire to return to the past--becoming focused on one task: to destroy her enemy. Nearing to the enemy and ignoring the spikes on the tail, its massive beak, and the talons on its claws, Asellus drew her sword and whipped it horizontally, vertically, and diagonally again and again without missing a beat. The anger and pain in her mind and on her body was enough to keep her from giving up as a bright ball made up of the Griffin's released life force surrounded them. All at once, the mystic girl cut the sphere with a final horizontal and jumped up to deliver a devastating downward blow which damaged the Griffin tremendously.

  


"AsuraRevenge..." muttered Rei, shielding her eyes from the bright light of the attack. 

  


"Now to finish this." Asellus looked at the Griffin with the gaze of one who lives to destroy. Her crimson eyes were bright and wide and the air around her sparkled with a silver-violet color--the start of her MysticalChange. The half-mystic formed a bright blade out of her mystic energy and struck out at the monster. The Griffin knew that its time has come, but it wasn't going to go down without a fight, lest it disgrace its master Rastaban. It struck the sword away, but Asellus whipped Asura down, under, up, and finally burying it into the enemy's side. Moving away, Asellus felt her power grow as her hair rose with static and her nerves ran with electricity. Gathering all of her reserved energy, she slashed one last time at the weakened Griffin; thus ending its life by transferring its soul into her MysticSword.

  


"A-Asellus?" Lute walked over to half-mystic, concern obvious on his face and the fact that the hand that was clutching his mandolin was trembling badly. "Are you... are you..."

  


Mesarthim rushed over to the mystic and threw her arms around her, crying. "Please say that you are not hurt!!!"

  


The mystic didn't answer as she stared speechlessly at her MysticSword, her reply was to drop her sword, remove the mermaid's arms from around her, walk towards the place where the Griffin was, and smile at a girl with a white dress who took the place of the monster. "Gina.... welcome back."

  


The girl from the tailor's home opened her eyes wide and saw the half-mystic. "My Lady.... what happened? You're bleeding!!" she sobbed, rising to her feet and tearing out the hem of her dress to form a makeshift tourniquet to stop the purple flow. 

  


"Who did this to you?" asked a deadly voice. Ildon walked up to the two and handed Asellus a MaxCure as Zozma followed, looking around for anything else that was suspicious. "Was it Orlouge?"

  


Gina shook her head hesitantly, terrified of being in the presence of so many mystics at once. She could barely force out a reply, but Asellus urge her on. "Gina, if it was Orlouge who did this to you, he must pay."

  


"No, it was Rastaban."

  


Everyone looked up at the name and exchanged glances, but Ildon looked especially flustered. This was not in the plan which Rastaban set to dethrone Charm Lord. Ildon would never have agreed to such a plan if it involved kidnapping an innocent girl. "Rastaban... what on earth do you think you're doing?" whispered Ildon as he followed everyone out, but he looked back to wait for Asellus. "We must go, Asellus."

  


"Gina, please stay here and don't let anyone in." The half-mystic nodded to Gina as she picked up her sword and resheathed it. She walked out and took the lead once more on the pathway to her destiny. One has been returned, but another still writhes in the grasp of darkness and evil. "This is between you and me now, Orlouge."

  


Suddenly, Asellus felt someone grab on to her arm in a tight, unbreakable grip. She turned around and was disconcerted to see that everyone's eyes rested intently on her with a determined spark in each of them. "What's the matter?"

  


Ildon didn't release her arm as Zozma grabbed hold of the other in a grasp that was just as tight. "No, Asellus. This is no longer between only you and Orlouge. Like it or not, believe it or not, it nearly killed all of us to watch while you were thrown by that Griffin everywhere."

  


"Despite what you say, we will no longer listen to you should you wish to continue alone. We didn't come here to simply watch. All of us came here to help you, protect you, and make sure you stay alive." stated Zozma, grinning from ear to ear as they dragged the poor half-mystic.

  


At the end of the path, Asellus turned back to the rest of the group and found that they were still staring at her. There is nothing else she can do.... but let them accompany her. "I guess I have no choice..."

  


"No." chorused several voices.

  


"........." The girl bowed her head not only to hide her smile, but also to conceal the brightness in her eyes. She was not about to let them see her cry... not when they have come so far. She cried not only for White Rose and Gina's suffering, not only for the fact that they all might die, but because they were willing to follow her this far and beyond. That they would gamble with Death by traversing to the depths of Hell just to clasp at the slim chance that she may survive. She would never be able to repay them for it... "Let's get this over with."

  


It was a treacherous game they play, but Asellus is determined to win. 

  


  


~*~*~*~

  


To be continued in: "Dawn" 


	4. Dawn

Dawn

  


by: Asurahime

  


~*~*~*~*

  


Disclaimers: I do not own Saga Frontier, I never have and I never will. If I did own it, Ciato would be locked in an airless/escape-impossible/anti-magic room with an EarthDragon in constipation as a companion; White Rose would not wear a cauliflower on her head *smirk*; and Ildon, Zozma, Rouge, Silence, Rastaban, TimeLord and Virgil in spandex would eternally be my and Asellus' personal servants. *evil snickering* This part is up top the castle and on to dear ol' daddy. I'm making this part the longest of them all 'cause my Muse, Hideaki, is just behind me threatening to tickle me to submission if I don't do some damage right here, right now. Read and review minna!! Second to the last one!!! *actually I thought this would be the last section, but Hideaki is being forceful and withholding Ildon from me unless I make another part to prevent confusion and... simply because he's always right and he'll go on strike and never let me finish 'It's Only Forever' if I don't...*

  


Another thing, someone sent me an e-mail stating that I'm not exactly going by what actually happens and what is actually said during the events of Asellus' quest. My answer to that is... 

  


*****

  


Asura: *points wildly at Hideaki * It's his fault!! It's his fault!!!!

  


Hideaki: What do you mean it's my fault!? You're the one writing the fanfiction!!

  


Asura: But you're my Muse!! You're the one giving me crazy ideas!! You're the one who keeps on threatening me into submission by taking Ildon away from me!!! *bursts into tears* And another thing is that I really can't make my poor little Rasta-chan look like a bad guy. Be scared that I might replace you with him, Aki-chan!

  


Hideaki: *hits her with a paper fan* I'm not afraid of you!!

  


Asura: *blows a raspberry* As if I'm scared of you!! Maybe I should also ask my new friend Shinigami *waves to the God of Death* to be my Muse instead!!

  


Hideaki: Fine!!

  


Asura: Fine!!

  


Hideaki: Fine!!!

  


Asura: FINE!!!! *very sharp mystic fangs are shown*

  


Hideaki: **FI**--you don't really mean that, do you, Asura-chan? *gets all teary to the point that Asura can't resist him*

  


Asura: *glowers, snatches Ildon back, and retracts her fangs* Nah, I'm too used to you as my Muse, 'sides, you're cute.

  


Hideaki: *knows he's kawaii* That's good, now can you please answer the question at hand?

  


Asura: Oh... sorry, I forgot.

  


Hideaki: *double-take and sweatdrop, snow swirls around and covers him*

  


Asura: Gomen, Aki-kun.

  


*****

  


..... that's why this thing is called a 'fanfic'. The author controls the storyline and adds on to the story as he/she/it sees fit. That's why some of the confrontations you have seen and have yet to see will be different from what they actually were in the game. *bows* There, that should be enough. On with the fic!!!

  


*****

  


Hideaki: *mumbles* About time...

  


Asura: Be quiet or else I'm not taking you out for ice cream after this.

  


Hideaki: ................

  


  


~*~*~*~

  


Bitter cold hit the companions like a painful slap on the face, unexpected and stinging. Nevertheless, everything seemed quiet save for the light haunting melody which constantly wove itself throughout the dark chateau. There was something different about the strains this time around... it was almost as if they were being created by someone immersed in utter grief.

  


Opening the door at the summit of the winding path, Asellus felt some slight sense of caution remain with her, so she tightened her grip on her crimson Asura. Hopefully, she would be ready if any physical danger tried to overwhelm her by surprise--not that this was likely, given the fact that she had seven plus one companions who were willing to walk from one edge of the ocean of stars to the other and back before they voluntarily allow any sort of harm to be inflicted upon her. They all entered into the eternally blooming flower garden inside the castle and made their way through the doorway to their right without so much as a word or glance back.

  


Second thoughts brushed at the half-mystic like doubting fingertips, but she ignored them. She felt confident, fueled by burning rage and the readiness to face what lies ahead because of her immense trust in her choice of friends.

  


"Hey," mumbled Zozma, blocking the door before Asellus could enter. "it's almost time... if--no--when this is all over, what do you plan on doing?"

  


The half-mystic walked past the door and rebel mystic, joining the rest of the team just below a set of stairs leading to the first of three platforms. "There is no simple answer," replied Asellus over her shoulder, "but this region has been immersed in eternal darkness for far too long. I'll figure out what to do with my life if Fate decides to let me live."

  


"Aa..."

  


Someone... or something laughed at the moment. A sound like wood against sandpaper which came from the center of the first platform. "A blood price must be paid." said a crackling inhuman voice. A familiar voice which they have no heard for some period of time nor wish to ever hear again. "You are all that I need to return to life. When I finally gain Orlouge's blood from you, I may turn to proper retribution."

  


This was not something that the tired group needed at the moment, but they faced the inevitable.

  


Just as they thought, it was Ciato. He apparently had lost most of his mystic-like features upon death, for he looked more like a bat. The Hunter Knight has disappeared to make way for the Bat Knight and his lackeys. Eyes burning with red fire, a mouth adorned with twin fangs and lined with a red as dark as the color of rust or drying blood, and the weapon of the scythe like the escort to Death--the Bat Knight is definitely a being to be feared.

  


"Ciato!! What have you done!? You are not longer a soul but a true vampire!" shouted Ildon as he, Zozma, Silence, and Rouge formed a semi-circle of protecting before the half-mystic.

  


Asellus silenced him by gently pulling his katana from his grip and exchanging it with Asura; then, she walked up to the center of the platform at a distance of two feet before her enemy. She adjusted her grip on the SilverMoon, keeping her dark glare on the dark vampire at all times. "I have destroyed your plans four times, yet you still stand before me."

  


Ciato smirked in contempt and swung his scythe, making a shallow cut on the girl's left cheek. "You should know by now that I will keep on returning no matter how many times you kill me, my dearest." His smile widened when he saw that Asellus paid no heed to her wound. He raised his weapon one more time and slowly sliced another line on the pale face perpendicular to the first one he made until two lines formed a violet 'x' on a white background.

  


Asellus' company hissed with growing anger while the vampire's blade drew blood and their fury only intensified as he cut deeply into the girl's arm, forcing her to drop the katana. 

  


"Scatter!!" screeched Red Turnip's voice as he jumped out from behind the blue-haired musician. Since the others had been so transfixed by what was going on before them, they could not see that several SonicBats have chosen that moment to ambush the group from behind.

  


"Everyone, 'ware!!" shouted Lute, raising his CometBlade to block one of the bat's attempt to scratch his face.

  


Zozma and the others broke off viewing the scene before their eyes and rushed to draw the other bats away from Lute and the mandrake.

  


"Why are you not fighting me!?" yelled Ciato, beginning to grow impatient and unnerved with the silence as the half-mystic did nothing but stare at him with dark, blank, lifeless crimson eyes. "Stop looking at me!" He screamed as he viciously tore the scythe from her skin, causing more blood to flow like a river on to the floor.

  


But Asellus' gaze never wavered from his own. "If you want to take my life so much, then why don't you just take it?" she whispered, her voice soft and dangerous.

  


The mild query was answered by a snarl of hatred. "Fine! I will!!"

  


Everyone heard the ferocious cry and immediately slew the SonicBats that each of them were matched up against. They turned to face their leader and were horrified to see twin scythes buried deeply into the girl.

  


The Bat Knight cackled his triumph. "Your blood is mine!!! Never a--no!!"

  


That was the last sentence that he will never finish for the girl before him faded and a silver katana shattered his weapon and source of power. "Sometimes, it is necessary to be willing to shed your own blood to pay for taking the life of another. Rest in peace, Ciato."

  


Ciato fell to the ground as Asellus materialized behind him and gently removed Ildon's SilverMoon from his corpse. The humans were surprised to see that the weapon was completely clean, but their questioning looks disappeared as Ciato's body touched the floor and faded without a trace.

  


Princess Rei approached the girl and grabbed her shaking hands. Her ruby gaze was stern but confused and concerned as well. "Asellus, how did you know about forming a power-infused simulacra that only high-ranking mystics are supposed to be able to use? No normal spell can create such a perfect image... yet it was capable of bleeding... how did you..."

  


Tear-streaked crimson eyes met hers with great hesitation as green strands moved back to show a lavender stream still making its way down from a cross. "It was not as perfect an image as one would think..." The girl raised a hand to capture some of the brilliant drops as they fell, staining her palm a vivid purple. "Well, I should say that it did not come without a price."

  


"My dear..." whispered Ildon, cupping the girl's face and raising a finger to heal the double tears that would should not have been there had the image been complete. "Ciato really did mark you."

  


To his utter surprise, she batted his hand away and flinched under his gaze. The Black Wing was truly hurt by the rejection of his capability of healing the rends, but he didn't show it too much. His eyes spoke volumes enough. "Wait, you can't--"

  


Seeing the pained look in Ildon's midnight-colored eyes, Asellus shook her head and interlaced her pale fingers with his glove-covered hand. "I really appreciate the concern my friend, by you need not waste any energy on so slight a matter. My injury is moderate and is going to be all right, they don't hinder me at all! I can barely feel any pain."

  


_Does she know that she's babbling a bit?_ Rouge raised a cautious hand to try and wipe away some of the blood. That was when he and the mermaid noticed that Asellus' lips were set in a grim pale line and her knuckles were white as she returned Ildon's weapon for her own. The magician's and Mesarthim's faces darkened slightly when they realized that Asellus' new mark affected her much more than she wants to show.

  


"They are nothing. You do not have to worry about me." murmured the green-haired girl.

  


"Too late..." Rei smiled as she searched for a MaxCure in their inventory. "What do you think is our utmost reason for being here?"

  


"You have come, Lady Asellus." floated a leonine voice from above. The Lion Princess stood on the center of the second platform, sword drawn and eyes closed. "I was wishing desperately that you would escape from this way of life and not confront my Lord. I never wanted it to have to come to this."

  


Asellus rushed forwards upon hearing the statement, but dropped Asura upon seeing who was blocking her path. She fell to her knees in shock before her next adversary, but the gold-armored mystic knelt down before her as well.

  


"Please understand, I cannot disobey Lord Orlouge." said Golden Lion with painful remorse present in her amber-colored eyes. Whether that repentance was for Asellus or something else, no one could tell. Lion raised a gloved hand to the deep scratched on the girl's face and sighed in sympathy.

  


The half-mystic shook her head, tears once again starting to fall. She winced sharply at the burning pain which shot through her as her tears met her wounds. "It's nothing..." She replied as she slowly got back up on her feet. However, she spread her hands before her and made no move to retrieve her sword. "I will not fight you."

  


Sighing with resignation, Lion Princess stood raised her sword on guard position. "Your hands are stained with blood, yet I see that all of it is your own. Wishing that things did not have to be this way is futile. You know that there is no other way. I have pledged eternal servitude and loyalty to my Lord. I would rather die than betray him!!"

  


The others have been watching the exchange in silence; wanting to speak, yet not daring to. It came as a surprise when Lion Princess raised her sword over the unmoving girl.

  


Time seemed to stand still as Asellus locked gazes with her friend/enemy. "No, I cannot--will not--be the cause of another unnecessary death. Especially someone who White Rose considered as her sister!!" Asellus raised her face to look at the mystic, her eyes bright and wide with tears and hope, pale cheeks flushed an intense violet, and voice breaking as she tried to make a final desperate plea. 

  


"You are wrong..." whispered Golden Lion, backing away slightly at the intensity of the girl's words. "You are too young and too innocent to be caught up in such a terrible game that is being played in this life. For the sake of everything you must defeat my Lord Orlouge, and to accomplish that, I must be slain. That is the only way you would be able to bring Princess White Rose back and be free. You must retrieve the life that had been stolen from you... you must..."

  


The sword descended.

  


"DO IT NOW!!!"

  


"I WON'T!!" cried Asellus, waiting for the blade to strike her down as unconsciousness started to take over. It wasn't until she felt the sensation of being pulled away that she realized that the painful deathblow never came. And that the cry which sounded out in agony wasn't her own.

  


Zozma held on to the girl protectively as Silence and Mesarthim struggled to find a potion to heal the girl quickly before Asellus could react. Lute and Princess Rei stood in front and protected the four of them from the sparks of a WheelSlash attack. "Asellus! Lord of all Mystics, never do something like that again!! The Lioness was really set on killing you if you didn't notice. Princess Lion is that loyal to Orlouge."

  


The girl opened her eyes and quickly got to her feet. Pushing past Rei and Lute to stand next to Rouge, Asellus finally saw the reason she escaped the Princess' blade.

  


Ildon had taken the blow for her.

  


The half-mystic quickly rushed to the heavily-bleeding-but-conscious Ildon's side to support him off the ground, but before she could say anything else, SilverMoon glinted once then was covered in blue blood--mystic blood. Regardless, more startling is the fact that the one to hold and direct the katana for the kill and the one who had been impaled by the weapon was one and the same.

  


Golden Lion grasped the hilt of the katana with one hand and threw off her battle helmet with the other. With a small smile to Asellus, she then used both hands to drive the weapon until part of the blade protruded on her back. "Ildon... you haven't changed at all... or maybe you have. Risking Lord Orlouge's wrath to help one whose humanity has been taken away from them, that's not something that the "Prince of Darkness" is famed for." Lion staggered forward to whisper something into Ildon's ear. "But learning to love someone enough to pull them out of the way and take the brunt of my sword instead... that is the Ildon that I remembered from before."

  


"Princess Lion... why..." asked Asellus as she tried to cast a healing spell at Lion Princess before a hand closed over her own, ruining her concentration. "But..."

  


Lion shook her head, coughing slightly, causing a line of blood to run down the side of her mouth to join the pool of blue already on the floor. "No, save your strength. I chose this path of my own free will. You refused to kill me and I would have killed you had Ildon not pulled you out of the way and taken the attack in your stead. Thus, this is my punishment for not being able to do what I know was right. I cannot disobey my Lord, but this is the least I can do. If you must heal someone, heal Ildon." murmured Lion as she saw Asellus' tears intensify, but was relieved when she saw that Asellus followed her order and went to heal the winged mystic.

  


Smiling sadly with regret, Ildon let Asellus heal him, but kept his gaze on the dying Princess Lion. "You are not the only one who has regrets, Lion. And I am not the only one who has changed."

  


"That is true. I don't have much time left, but please get Princess White Rose back, Lady Asellus." sighed Golden Lion as her eyes started to close with eternal sleep. "Please live--live on with no regrets of anything. Life comes and life goes, and I feel the sunset of my life upon me. But Asellus, your life is just beginning. Don't let your sacrifices be in vain..... midnight settles upon me, but dawn will always be just a short eternity away......" 

  


Golden Lion's body was then replaced with a radiant white light, and she was no more.

  


_Ildon, I am counting on you to bring all of this to a happy ending. Both of you have suffered enough, and I believe that you will triumph over Lord Orlouge. I have spent all of my mystic life in servitude of a tyrannical King and I have met my end with my chains still on. Someone like Asellus only comes once an eternity, do not fail me for I am counting on you...._

  


"Goodbye, my sister...." whispered Asellus. "Why....."

  


She suddenly found herself in an unbreakable embrace, thankful that Ildon was strong enough to hold her up. Asellus knew that should he let go, she would not be able to get up. Another life has been lost, her promise from before broken, and Ildon has been wounded because of her. All that remained of the Princess was her golden sword which still shone bright enough to cut through the darkness of the rose-entwined castle.

  


"Do not blame yourself, Asellus. This was what Lion Princess wanted." Rei walked up to the girl and healed her injuries before the half-mystic could protest. "You heard what she said, didn't you? 'Live on with no regrets' that is what she said."

  


The rebel mystic of the group rested a hand on the green-haired girl's hair and slightly mussed it. He looked at Ildon, his form radiating uncertainty and a little jealousy. "With Lion's death, no one else stands in our way to reach Orlouge. Unless your friend the Black Knight just happens to--"

  


His face twisted into a slight frown as Ildon ran a hand through his charge's hair to bring it back into order. He would not like to have to fight his best friend, but after what Rastaban had done to Gina, he wasn't sure of the Black Knight's motives any longer. The coup had gone according to plan, but nothing in their goals had anything to do with the abduction of an innocent tailor girl. ".............."

  


A soft voice drifted down to the team from the third and final platform. "Lady Asellus, have you returned to claim your rightful place as ruler of Facinaturu? The time has come for you to defeat Lord Orlouge, then nothing shall stand in your way."

  


Ildon lessened his hold on the girl by just a fraction, not much, but enough to enable the girl to address the eccentric mystic who was speaking to her. Rastaban may be his best friend, but he promised six beings that he would do anything in his power to teach and protect the half-mystic. He will abide by that pledge even if it costs him everything he knows. "Why, Rastaban?"

  


Turning around to face the mystic, Asellus' eyes darkened with a bit of doubt and anger. "No Rastaban, I have come to defeat my father, but not to take over the throne of Facinaturu. I have accepted what has become of me and am content with my life."

  


Rastaban's tone became inquisitive as he stepped down from the platform and raised the girl's face to meet his gaze. "If you have come to accept your life as a half-mystic right now, then why have you returned to destroy Lord Orlouge?"

  


"Rastaban--" growled Ildon warningly, not liking how the knight was toying with his charge. "Don't you try to--"

  


A small smile stopped him from speaking further. "I am not toying with your... student, Ildon. I just wish to hear the truth from her own lips." Ildon detected the indecisive innuendo at the word 'student', but he did not reply that he noticed.

  


Asellus' gaze met Rastaban's dead-on and didn't waver at all. "I don't want to let anyone down anymore, I did not come here for personal gain as you may be. White Rose is trapped within the Dark Labyrinth because of me and I have sworn to get her out. Defeating Orlouge just happened to be the only way to accomplish this, and that is the truth. Now," Asellus wanted to know. "why did you kidnap Gina?"

  


Not bothering to hide his smile, Rastaban placed a light kiss on the girl's left cheek, right above where Ciato's marks had been before Rei healed them. Then, he leaned closer to whisper what he had to say so that no one else but Asellus and Ildon could hear what he had to say. "Forgive me, but Charm Lord was not the only one who has been stalking you. I learned about your friendship with that tailor girl just about the same time Lord Orlouge did. When you both disobeyed him, he ordered me to go down to Rootville and to dispose of that young girl as revenge for what you have done."

  


"So that is what happened... you locked her into that Griffin because you could neither defy Lord Orlouge nor do away with that girl. She would be out of the picture, but she would not be dead... And since Charm Lord would not bring himself to search psychically into such 'useless and insignificant' creatures that monsters are, you managed to deceive him into thinking that you had truly done away with the tailor's maid." murmured Ildon, relief washing over his features at finally understanding that Rastaban had not betrayed them after all.

  


"Rastaban, thank you..." 

  


The Black Knight grabbed her hand and softly kissed it. "I wish I could have been of more help, but I believe that your companions have gotten you through any lingering problems. However, I may be too forward to ask, but Lord Orlouge's remaining ninety-seven princesses still need to be liberated. I will need help to free them, yet most of the servants of the castle have already fled to seek sanctuary in the residence of the Eternal Flame."

  


"Rouge, Lute, Mesarthim, and I shall come with you. It is the most we can do right now, for the downfall of Orlouge must truly come from those whom he has wronged." Red Turnip grinned up at everyone before making his way in front of Rastaban. "Not all monsters are 'useless and insignificant' as your master says, and the five of them should be enough to take down that Lord of yours."

  


Rouge, Lute, and Mesarthim all nodded in assent before Rastaban teleported them into the rooms of the sleeping princesses. They each wore expressions of worry present in their eyes, but they knew that the Red Turnip was right. The only thing they could do is hope, pray, and believe that their companions would be successful in their quest. "Take care and may the gods be with all of you."

  


"Y'all better come back or else we're goin' to go come lookin' for ya."

  


"My Lady Asellus, please be careful. Lord Orlouge is an extremely powerful mystic, and if anything happens to you... Oh, I don't know what I would do!!!"

  


Asellus smiled as the five vanished to help revive the princesses remaining in their contained slumber. The five of them remaining walked the short distance to the balcony in front of Charm Lord's portrait room and private quarters. Nothing else stands before them, and the last objective is to defeat Lord Orlouge. "Let us rest here for a moment to regain what strength we have lost." A Sanctuary Stone was set up in the center of the balcony as they all regrouped and tried to calm their nerves before confronting their greatest enemy yet.

  


While Silence, Zozma, and Ildon went over their remaining reserves of medicine, Asellus and Princess Rei went to take a last glimpse of the current state of Facinaturu. If anything, the region had grown darker and more forbidding since the last time that either of them had set their eyes on it. Yet this is what they are fighting for; not only their freedom and that of their friends, but also the liberation of an entire oppressed region besieged in eternal night.

  


"So this is the result of such a despotic rule by Orlouge. If anything, I'd say that this reflects how horrendous a person he really is. To force two races to live in total darkness without ever seeing the sun is just abominable. Escaping was the most intelligent act that anyone in this region and predicament could do; thus, that was what I did." Rei shook her head, causing her violet locks to stir softly against the light breeze blowing through the top of the castle.

  


Interrupted out of her reverie, the half-mystic sighed and rested her chin on her hands as she surveyed the town of Rootville below the castle. "I should be worried about the danger that we are about to face; but for some strange reason, I feel... strangely decided. It's almost as if facing Orlouge is just like facing another Ciato or monster. I don't even feel any reluctance that I did during the battle against Lion Princess. My anger's just.... empty."

  


Rei reacted at what Asellus said. "In all seriousness, I can't say that I am that surprised." She smiled as the other fixed questioning vermilion eyes at her. "You have already suffered through so much and feel there is not much else to lose. What is anger and hatred when one has already been touched by such painful sentiments as loss, guilt, doubt--"

  


"I'm not feeling entirely pessimistic at the moment, Rei..." started Asellus, starting to turn away.

  


However, Rei was not finished. "--hope, trust, courage, sacrifice, and love."

  


Silence stretched between them, as Asellus fought to keep from either replying or bursting into tears. Finally, she choked out quietly, "I don't know what you are talking about."

  


Looking back at the three men to make sure that they were still preoccupied, the princess grasped a raven feather that was caught in the railing and showed it to Asellus. "You know quite well what I am talking about, my dear. No one, not even you can ignore everything that goes on around you. I have experience what you have gone through and am not about to let you lose something so important when it is right before your very eyes."

  


Asellus became whiter as she saw the black object on the princess' hand. "No, I wish to keep everyone well out of a potential danger. I can't. I won't be able to handle it if someone else is lost to me."

  


"You are not losing anyone, child. Thank you for finally granting me the answer to a question that has been on my mind ever since we left Kyo." Rei placed the dark feather into the half-mystic's hand. "At least I now know that his feelings are not unrequited."

  


"... cannot...."

  


For a long moment, she did not reply. When she spoke, her voice was very low. "You can stare at Death in the face, bring up your sword and battle it without any second thoughts, but when Love appears in front of you and tries to enfold you into its arms, you instantly drop your sword and run away. I though you were stronger than that, Asellus."

  


"I am!" The red-clad girl whispered fiercely. "I am. But--" What can she say? She knows quite well that Rei has made her point and made her point quite well. How can she explain that it was cowardice and fear that prevents her from accepting the truth? Now, she can no longer deny it to someone who already knows her. She can only face it, admit she feels the same way, accept the consequences, and try to repair whatever damage is made. "Please, later. I'll settle this later."

  


The sound of Zozma's voice caused the two women to break off their conversation and look back at their companions. Three mystics peered back at them with curious gazes, but they said nothing as the two approached. "Everything is ready, and we have already used up the Sanctuary Stone. There is nothing else left to do except the encounter."

  


Ildon transfixed his gaze his ashen ward and rested his hands on her shoulders, forcing the girl to look into his eyes and nothing else. He will never admit it, but he was frightened. Frightened that this was all a mistake, frightened that they would not be able to defeat Charm Lord, frightened that his feelings are frightening him, and frightened for the green-haired girl's life. And yet, there was nothing else that any of them can do about it. That above all, that impression of utter helplessness made his blood run like ice through his veins. He compelled himself to stare back at the girl despite the fact that his desire to kiss her was almost overwhelming. Somehow, the Black Wing found the strength to suppress the longing to do so and addressed Asellus. "Orlouge is just behind this door. Once in, leaving before his defeat will be a trying and difficult task. But we all know that there is nothing else we need to do. Thus, we all need to know and hear you say it yourself, Asellus."

  


_To be free--finally free_, Asellus thought wistfully as she looked past the blue-armored mystic prince at the set of stairs leading to Orlouge and her destiny. _To never need to worry about anything, to go where I wish and not have someone hunting me down at every turn, to be able to close my eyes and not be compassed by nightmares and dark memories. Should I face Orlouge, win or lose, I would still be free. Yet there is more at stake now than there ever was... and people are counting on me. There is no turning back._

  


"This part of it is settled, there is no turning back. Therefore, I must go."

  


"To the ends of the world, my Lady."

  


~*~*~*~

  


Asellus grasped the hilt of Asura gently with her right hand and closed her eyes as she rested her left hand on the railing at the very summit of the castle. She recognized the land before her, yet no stars graced the everlasting night with their presence and light. Through the haze of her disconcertion and fatigue, the half-mystic was astonished to see the figure of a robed man, alone with his back towards her. She had expected to see at least a few mystics to be present to protect him.

  


"My beloved daughter... have you returned to devote yourself and show reverence to your Father? I have waited for far too long for the moment that I see you rule by my side as my heir." The voice which addressed her was deep and rich and comforting, but had an undercurrent of satisfaction present in the words. "I knew that you would return to me one day..."

  


Asellus slightly coughed and averted her gaze. Who does Charm Lord think he's fooling? "I am not your daughter. I never have been and I never will be. All the same, you are not my father. A father is someone who cares about his children, risking everything to make sure that they are safe, unharmed, happy, and loved. I know one thing for certain, that does not apply to you."

  


Orlouge whirled around and floated until he was scant inches away from the girl. He raised her chin with two fingers and bent his head to stare into her crimson eyes, snapping with with indignation and filled with spirit. "I have waited for a long time, yet somehow I expected that you, my darling, would turn on me like this. Have you any idea who saved your life as a wretched human by giving you his own blood? Have you any idea who made you his daughter despite the fact that you are still a half-mystic? Have you any idea who turned the world upside-down to search for you!? I have given you everything anyone could ever wanted and offered the world to you. Even so, how do you repay me? You repay me with disobedience!! Now isn't that generous?"

  


Charm Lord's eyes bored into her own, slightly disconcerting her because they were so much like her own. Still, anything he does can no longer affect her. "I did not say that I am ungrateful. However, you never asked me if I wanted to be revived simply to be cast into a world in which I don't belong. I did not know what I was, humans feared me and mystics loathed me because my blood was mixed. The best gift that you had given me was White Rose's friendship, yet you tore that from me as well by imprisoning her in the Dark Labyrinth. She, Ildon, Rei, Zozma, Princess Lion, Rastaban, and all the rest of my companions are the one who accepted me despite what I am. Your words means nothing to me anymore."

  


Mesmerized by the courage of the girl before him, Orlouge wrenched his hand away from her face and backed away a few steps. The slight anger which the impertinent half-mystic managed to stir in his heart dissipated and shifted into thoughtfulness. He cannot let such a beautiful and fiery creature escape his grasp even though her blood is tainted. Never in his dreams has he envisioned himself growing utterly fascinated by any creature, yet here is living proof before him. Perhaps he should first defeat her in battle to erase all defiance... 

  


His thoughts brought an evil smile across his features which Asellus found discomforting. It was as if he was playing with her. "Enough of this, Charm Lord!"

  


"Maybe it was a mistake for me to save a miserable human life." Orlouge's voice mocked as his form began to vanish into the air. "Let me put you out of your misery."

  


The temperature seemed to have significantly dropped as soon as the statement faded away, leaving Asellus standing frozen where she stood. Her delicate hold on Asura's hilt had tightened over the conversation, causing her knuckles to turn white with effort. In an instant, she ran back past the door of Orlouge's balcony and surrounded herself with the soothing presence of her four companions, who had abided by her will to speak to Orlouge alone. "This is the end."

  


Five mystics ascended the flight of stairs leading to the final battle with Charm Lord, ready and waiting for the battle to commence and the end to come.

  


~*~*~*~

  


"My beautiful Rei... you have returned." drawled Orlouge as the first of his Three Mistresses transformed and appeared at his unspoken command. "I suppose that you are also here to contribute to my downfall?"

  


Rei's face was dark with an indiscernible emotion, but she raised her hands to the sky and sent another Reaper spell towards the mystic. This surprised the mystic, for she had drawn first blood. "You are finally learning, Orlouge."

  


"Silence!! Zozma!! Watch out!" shouted Asellus as she hurriedly stepped out of the way and swept Asura in a reverse crescent, severing off several ornaments from Orlouge's robe and slicing through silk and satin to draw more blood.

  


A sudden cry was ripped from Zozma's throat as razor-sharp blades of air ripped through him. Silence followed as a tornado thrashed him about, leaving him as a crumpled form on the floor. With those attacks, it mildly astounded Charm Lord that the two was still capable of getting up. 

  


The second of the Three Mistresses replaced the other with another unspoken command.

  


Ildon and Rei quickly cast healing spells in their directions before other ill could befall the two. Then, Ildon swung SilverMoon in a crescent mirror-image of Asellus' attack. The strike cut into Orlouge's left side and another cut appeared as the knight reversed the angle of that same attack. 

  


"Zozma and Silence. I expected both of you to be accompanying my daughter here, but you traitor..." hissed Orlouge, pointing a talon-nailed finger in Ildon's direction. "Of everyone I least expected, the Prince of Darkness was one of them. Treacherous vampire that you are!!"

  


"Don't you dare call Ildon such a thing!!" cried the half-mystic, deflecting a Silf attack and rushing at her opponent. "The only treacherous vampire present is you! Bring White Rose back!" She dashed at Charm Lord with a sword charged with electricity, sending the mystic back a little.

  


The silent mystic of the group reached a hand to his belt and tugged out a Hand Blaster. Setting the gun to create a laser-sword, Silence slashed at Orlouge just in time for Rei and Zozma to execute a combination of PainDoubler and Nightmare. "Thanks, Silence!"

  


Growling in indignation, Orlouge sent forth another unspoken command and reverted back to the first mistress.

  


"Rei, move left!" shouted Asellus as Ildon tossed a MaxCure in the princess' direction. Her warning just came in time, for a javelin just embedded itself on the ground where Rei had been standing. In retaliation, she jumped impossibly high into the air and split into five images. A split-second later, four of the images touched down and surrounded Orlouge while the fifth impaled him from head to toe with a blade charged with holy energy. The light created by the images seemed to have formed a cross as they all joined back into one figure.

  


Charm Lord yelled defiance at the attack and raised both of his hands to the sky, calling forth all three of his Mistresses at once. These traitors have caused enough damage and must be taught to never challenge his will again. If eliminating them all is the only way to discipline them, then so be it. "Die, you infidels!" The Three Mistresses descended on the party.

  


The five companions suddenly fell to ground as cries of extreme agony were extracted from them. It felt that knife-edged flowers were blooming in each of them, causing damage which caused pain not only physically but also mentally. Of the five, only two were left standing as the attack ended and subsided.

  


"Well, well, well. All that is left are the two 'princes'," came Orlouge's voice, thick with rage and incredulity. "but that is not going to last very long. The others of your team have already fainted, and both of you are in critical condition. It will be a pity killing the both of you."

  


Charm Lord staggered towards Asellus and grasped her by her hair, twisting her face up until he could look down at her. He could see that she was bleeding profusely, but still continued to struggle. Such an obstinately fascinating mistress she would make. All he had to do was finish what he started. "Don't bother struggling, or else your precious Ildon dies."

  


The Black Wing struggled to raise himself up to his feet, but went rigid when he found a diamond-edged partisan pointed towards his throat. The weapon moved closer until it barely touched his neck, making a small nick from which dark blue blood trickled down. Still, the prince refused to be exploited and glared back at one of Orlouge's mistresses darkly.

  


His eyes never leaving Asellus', Orlouge warned Ildon. "Try anything suspicious and my mistress will make sure that you will never be able to set your eyes upon my daughter again, Prince of Darkness." Charm Lord then raised a finger to the half-mystic's face and traced her eyes then lips. He then moved it down until it rested over her heart before making a form of a cross over it. "Cross your heart and then to die... such a promise, isn't it my dear? Too bad. You have fought well--the closest that anyone has ever come to beating me. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, my love."

  


The phrase continued to repeat itself in Asellus' eyes, and she saw the blood-red color of Orlouge's eyes stifling, blinding, binding her. She wished to be able to do something, but she could do nothing that would not endanger Ildon's life. "If you want to take my life so much, then why don't you just take it?" The very same words which she used during the fight with Ciato sprang from her lips one more time, but against Orlouge.

  


"No my dear, I have absolutely no intention of taking your life. Never have I seen anyone so spirited that they would willingly defy me just to get someone back. No, I plan on having you rule by my side for all eternity. No other one will do, for you fascinate me with your bravery and fidelity beyond belief." The mystic smiled as he ran a hand through the girl's disheveled hair. "You will learn to love me one day. Freely or as my one-hundred and first mistress, I couldn't care less."

  


To everyone's surprise, Asellus' face broke out into a smirk. "Regrettably, most of your mistresses have already been liberated. Despite what happens to me here, Rastaban and the others must have already taken your mistresses into Kurenai's dwelling. They are beyond your reach now."

  


"You..." Orlouge's voice became suddenly anxious, his fury could no longer be contained. However, he looked at Ildon who was still in the mercy of one of his remaining mistresses and he smiled. Turning back to Asellus, he smiled charmingly. "My love, that matters now. I could always rebuild by taking more girls. You on the other hand are irreplaceable... I shall start with you."

  


"Leave Asellus alone!!" shouted Ildon, heedless of the fact that the blade of the partisan was still on his throat.

  


Rapidly, the robed mystic grabbed the girl and turned her around to face the struggling Ildon. "Beloved, how much time do you think your darling Black Wing has left to live?"

  


The two green-haired mystics locked gazes and sensed a mutual thought in the other's mind. They each saw not only worry and despair, but also a deeper emotion that the other tried hopelessly to conceal. However, the most important factor was that there were three of their friends who are helpless on the ground, five who are risking their lives to save others, ninety-seven whose lives were taken from them, one who is still trapped in a dark prison, and countless of others who will suffer or continue to suffer unless the two of them do something to stop the source of the problem. _It's now or never, there is nothing left to lose... besides our lives... Just one last clean strike..._

  


_//Don't let your sacrifices be in vain..... midnight settles upon me, but dawn will always be just a short eternity away......//_

  


That was enough.... 

  


Orlouge didn't even have time to make another statement before blue, green, and white flashes of lifeforce began to emanate from the half-mystic and mystic. No one, not even Charm Lord or the most powerful beings on land, sky, or sea can avoid or deflect a combination attack. All he could do was fling out his arms as Asellus and Ildon vanished out of his clutches. They reappeared behind him with weapons drawn and faces as inexorable as ice and marble. "How could you two--" 

  


The half-mystic, although grievously wounded, smiled like one who has been possessed. "You asked me how much time do I think Ildon has left to live..." She evanesced then teleported until she was scant inches from the Mystic Lord. "... the answer is '**__**forever'."

  


As the magispheres of Arcane Magic encircled the winged mystic, the girl stepped back and cut the air before her in a upward vertical slash. Ildon then threw a Tarot card which materialized in his hands and an immense tower formed about Charm Lord just as a blazing wheel appeared when Asura reached its maximum height. Lightning struck the top of the tower countless of times and when it finally stopped, the stone foundation fell on the Mystic Lord. As the tower fell, the fiery wheel stopped spinning as it tore through Orlouge's guard struck the mystic at full force with no defense to soften the blow.

  


Finally when the sparks stopped flying, the two remaining friends witnessed the result of their desperation attacks. One by one, the Three Mistresses all dissolved into nothingness, their souls freed from the bondage which Orlouge kept upon them. The Charm Lord himself dispersed his life into small rose petals which lasted for a few seconds then wilted and floated away, never to be seen again.

  


"What happens now?" asked Ildon after a long period of extended silence. What indeed... with Charm Lord gone, what is the first thing that must be done?

  


Asellus didn't reply but instantly ran through their resources, searching desperately for a Sanctuary Stone to revive her companions. "Ildon! We still need to revive Rei, Silence, and Zozma! Where are our Sanctuary Stones? We must still have at least one or--"

  


Ildon reached a hand in a compartment which Asellus just searched seconds ago and pulled out one of the rare items. Ignoring the mildly irritated glare the half-mystic shot to him, the mystic set up the stone and returned the other's glare with a true smile of his own. "We do have one."

  


Sighing with weariness, the half-mystic stayed in the vicinity of the stone just long enough until the worst of her wounds were healed. Then, she noticed that there was something different about the quality of the light which streamed through the door leading to the former Charm Lord's private quarters. Rushing down the stairs and through the door, the girl was dumbfounded at the sight which met her weary vermilion eyes as she leaned on the railing. "What on--"

  


To her surprise, strong yet gentle arms encircled her in a warm embrace as another came out to watch the scene unfold before them. Ildon rested his chin on the girl's silky hair as he felt a sense of pure serenity, comfort, and security in the likes of which he never felt before. And they all radiated from the small figure enfolded in his arms and the vision which continued to develop before them. "Charm Lord's end is truly over and this phenomenon itself serves as the evidence of a new beginning for Facinaturu. I don't believe that something like this has occurred in countless of years..."

  


Leaning back into the security of her friend's embrace, Asellus' eyes widened at the sight which greeted her eyes. "It's beautiful, Ildon..."

  


Her companion nodded and smiled softly, never realizing that such an ordinary event anywhere else could make such a significant impact on the desolate Mystic region. The undeniable perfection of such an event made his throat catch and his heart beat faster with anticipation. 

  


The two of them smiled as a ray of soft white light pierced through the veil of eternal darkness which enshrouded Facinaturu for thousands of years. This was followed by another and another until the heavens shone the most heart-lifting sky blue touched by the tender beams of the early morning sun.

  


"Yes it is... the effect of the first coming of dawn..."

  


  


~*~*~*~

  


Asura: I'm sorry if there were a lot of errors you guys. Hideaki was in such a hurry to have me post up this thing that I didn't have that much time to have a third go-over on it.

  


Hideaki: Sure, blame the Muse... hey, can we change that name?

  


Asura: No! *glares* besides, it's your fault that I didn't have enough time to go over it again.

  


Hideaki: *points* You are paranoid.

  


Asura: So what!? I didn't even get to read it out loud, and that's what a good essay/writer should do with her work!

  


Hideaki: Have you been listening to that English teacher of yours again?

  


Asura: What's your point?

  


Hideaki: Never mind. *looks at the fic* Wow, you sure made this part long... compared to 'Twilight', this part is *whistles*

  


Asura: Hey, a promise and a warning is a promise and a warning. Besides, that thing with Orlouge sure tired me out.

  


Hideaki: What is going to be the actual title of this fic anyway? 'Twilight, to Dusk, then Midnight, until Dawn, as far as Awakening? That's crazy.

  


Asura: *snickers* No, although it would be an interesting thing to do just to irritate the heck out of you should you want to say the title.

  


Hideaki: Just shorten the stupid fic title already!! Why don't you just shorten it to 'Awakening' when you finally bring yourself to finish writing that part?

  


Asura: *thinks it over* See, you're not so strange sometimes, I'll do it. But after the last part.

  


Hideaki: Good, you're actually listening to me.

  


Asura: *smiles* Me love Aki-kun! *kiss*

  


  


~*~*~*~

  


To be continued in: "Awakening"


	5. Awakening

Awakening

  


by: Asurahime

  


~*~*~*~

  


Disclaimers: SF and its characters do not belong to me and never will. Except Ildon ^^ (Yes, he is MY Ildon *stares at the crazed-chibi-Ildon and Asellus braiding her hair into impossibly complex tangles*)!!!... The plot belongs to me, then everything stops there. It's fun to manipulate characters!!! *smiles* Love you all.

  


*****

  


Asura: *sobs wildly with sheer joy* Yes!! I finished a series!! I actually managed to finish this god-forsaken series!!! *glomps on to Hideaki, screaming with hysterical happiness*

  


Hideaki: *sweatdrops at the crazed teenager who looks as if she is in serious need of mental help * You need to calm down, 'Sura.

  


Asura: *stops her celebration as her irises turn red, her canine teeth sharpens to twin fangs, her hair rises with static, and a hot pink blade forms on her hand* Calm down? CALM DOWN!??? You dragged me through all that and seven cups of black coffee with no sugar, then tell me to calm down!! I won't be able to sleep for a week!!

  


Hideaki: *backs away slowly, keeping both eyes at the MysticSword at all times* It's not as if you haven't done something like this before... 

  


Asura: *sics a Ciatochu at him* Yakamashii!!! I hate it when you're right!!!!!

  


Hideaki: *tried vainly to fend off the Ciatochu hanging on him by his hair* Why must you be so evil to me? *whines*

  


Asura: *smirks and reaches for an eclair* Then I guess you should search for the meaning of my name...

  


  


~*~*~*~

  


Twilight...

  


Dusk...

  


Midnight...

  


Dawn...

  


The full circle of evening is complete. Shadows burn into the most radiant beams of light, and that brilliance shall never be easily quenched by perpetual night ever again. During the metamorphosis of black and white came the split-second when anything and everything is in perfect balance in the worlds. There, the believe called 'hope' is born.

  


Golden-white rays of sunlight washed over the region of Facinaturu, gently restoring all that once was before the reign of Charm Lord.

  


"It matters now... it really does matter to me what happens to this region. Humans believe and risk their lives not on frivolous things but on what they believe in. Right or wrong, they still believe in themselves and each other." The former cold and indifferent gaze of a pair of dark blue eyes scanned the magnificence around them with awe. Ildon never thought that Facinaturu would ever return to its past beauty.

  


Asellus leaned forward against the railing, sighing with amazement at the power which was now present before her. "A tale of fate, a forgotten destiny, a secret of old... I never thought it would be like this. Zozma was not exaggerating that night he spoke to me in Kyo. _'Everything has it's time, everything has it's place... To everything there is a season and a time for every purpose under heaven'_. And I believe that I have just fulfilled my purpose."

  


"_'Always to be remembered by the darkness of night, the serenity of the moon, the painful beauty of a rose, and the crimson flow of blood'._" drawled a lightly mocking voice. Zozma appeared several feet behind Ildon as he leaned on a limestone pillar with a bright smirk on his face. "Have you come up with the name of 'the child with a desperate love for life, but also a hatred for it'? It isn't that difficult to figure out."

  


Ildon's wings fluttered in the early morning breeze as he turned back to look at the flame-haired mystic. "I suppose that battling with Orlouge had neither curbed your tongue nor suppressed your curiosity as Chateau Aiguille's most renowned firecracker."

  


"So says the region of Facinaturu's most renowned block of ice and feathers. Now aren't you glad that Rastaban and I forced you into accepting the responsibility of caring for the half-mystic?" smiled Zozma.

  


Corundum blue eyes grew cold as they threatened to freeze the rebel mystic into the block of ice he mentioned earlier. However, before any damage could have been done, they melted into a blue as comforting and deep as the ocean. "I believe the answer to your earlier question is standing before us."

  


"........."

  


Both men turned towards Asellus when they didn't hear her reply, but their questioning faces disappeared when they saw that the half-mystic was asleep. "So strong, yet so vulnerable all the same... don't you think so, Prince of Darkness?" whispered Zozma as he walked towards Asellus and picked her up off the floor. "You do not have to be so possessive of the girl, Ildon. I already know that it is impossible to take her away from you, so stop glaring at me."

  


"What makes you think that I am glaring at you?" asked Ildon, but he really WAS glaring darkly at the rebel mystic.

  


"My point exactly. I can't say that I haven't tried, especially that night we all spent at Kyo. I knew that the prophecy referred to Asellus the very moment I saw her... it wasn't that difficult to put two things together," said the rebel mystic, transferring the unconscious girl to the Black Wing's arms and crossing his own over his chest with a snicker. "_It's always better to have found the courage to love even if you lose it in the end rather than never to have found love because you were too afraid of the challenge_."

  


Another unfamiliar voice broke through the conversation. It was a gentle voice, almost breathy and reticent from prolonged under-use. "You know that much because of your fantastic stalking expertise, Zozma. How is Lady Asellus doing?"

  


Both men turned towards another winged mystic with honey-blonde hair and leaf-green eyes. Silence smiled hesitantly and walked over to Ildon to inspect the half-mystic in deep slumber. "She seems fine, and I am gladdened by that."

  


Yet another statement passed through the four already standing on the sun-highlighted balcony as Rastaban teleported in. The unbalanced-glint which used to be present in the Black Knight's eyes had completely disappeared to return his former sharp, cerulean gaze. "I see that your voice has returned, Silence. Then Charm Lord's reign is truly over..."

  


"Has the madness passed?" 

  


"I was never mad, my friend... only biding my time." Rastaban looked over to his best friend, hiding a smile at the wary spark within the Black Wing's eyes. "But yes... the spell of Fascination has worn off; thus, the other Princesses have already been revitalized. However, one question still remains..."

  


The butterfly and rebel mystics each cast a glance at the other's direction before resting a hand on their weapons. One question truly does remain unanswered, but before it is ever asked, they are going to make sure that Asellus is far away from Chateau Aiguille. "You can't possibly think of such a thing, Rastaban. The poor girl has been through enough that this will only--" started Zozma.

  


There was certainly a certain amount of mild surprise which surfaced in Rastaban, causing him to turn sharply towards Zozma and Silence. "What do you expect me to do? It is only right that she claim her birthright when she dethrones her father. Isn't that what she has been fighting for all this time?"

  


He was not going to like what he was about to hear, but there really was no other choice. "Rastaban, you can't force Asellus to become the new Charm Lord. She is still incomplete as a mystic and will remain so until eternity. There is nothing anyone can do about it," whispered Silence.

  


"But she has earned the right!!!" There was an extremely amused underlying tone in the Black Knight's voice.

  


"Asellus never wanted the right, Rastaban. Think. If she did, she never would have escaped that day," Ildon drew the girl closer to him and jumped off the balcony, flying down the castle to escape the argument which might awaken the poor child. The others just watched as the sunlight reflected off of the teacher and student as they almost floated down to the base of the chateau.

  


Silence and Zozma once again locked gazes with Rastaban, each fighting an internal battle of emotions. "I thought you said that your madness was over. Yet you still claim to want Asellus to rule over all mystics."

  


The knight replied in such a dry tone that the other two stared at him with surprise. "I said that that was not madness, and I have always wanted her to govern over this new, bright land. It suits her and none other."

  


That remark set both outcast mystics into fits of laughter, and Rastaban wondered if it was because of something he said. "Why are you two laughing at me?"

  


Nearing tears, Silence dusted himself off and tried to regain his dignity. "If anyone Rastaban, the new Charm Lord should be you. Don't look so surprised, your highness. Zozma and I know exactly why that is so because we were reborn into mysticism before you had been."

  


"The past is the past... It is not fitting for..."

  


Zozma simply slapped a hand to cover the handsome mystic's mouth, preventing him from saying anything else. "Do you think it really matters that your father was a tyrant who took the lives of thousands? You are different, Rastaban, and everyone knows it. You are the next in line for succession, since we know that Asellus would rather run away than take up the throne of Facinaturu."

  


The Black Knight struggled free and backed away, materializing his MysticSword in his right hand. "It makes no difference... My past makes no difference to me now. The past is the past, and it's best to be forgotten."

  


After a short moment of glaring, a rose-crowned female mystic appeared in their midst and smiled softly at Rastaban. "I am afraid that you have contradicted yourself, Rastaban. Since you say that your past no longer has an affect on you, it's time to stop living in what had already happened and look forward to the future."

  


All whispering stopped at the three men stared at the newcomer, becoming still with shock and wonder. "Princess White Rose, you have escaped the Dark Labyrinth already?!"

  


White Rose turned to Silence, nodding confirmation. "I would not have been able to escape had I not had some help. Lady Asellus was the one who freed me from that infernal place. Rastaban, can't you see that Ildon and Asellus have already achieved a deep bond which will overrule anything you may have planned for Asellus?"

  


"Yes, and I believe that Asellus would rather hang herself than accept the throne... So the question now is..." trailed Zozma as all turned to Rastaban as one, "what are you going to do now?"

  


"........."

  


Silence smiled complacently along with the other two mystics. "You can't win, Rastaban. We won't let you."

  


"......................"

  


~*~*~*~

  


The unforgettable scent of dew-covered roses rose up to meet the two mystics as they landed before the brightly lit gates of the Castle of Needles. A mild, warm breeze ruffled their hair and wove itself through the raven-colored feathers of the Black Wing.

  


Ildon gazed down on the precious bundle in his arms and allowed a slight smile to adorn his handsome features. Once again he finds himself protecting the girl even if there is no danger present. Unnecessary it may be, but it is fulfilling. But the question is 'what now?', the coup had been successful, but where does that leave the two of them? 

  


Asellus soon awoke, Ildon still held her in his arms a few feet from the ground staring at her serenely and timidly, a small smile playing on his lips. Hoping that he wouldn't notice how incredibly nervous she was, Asellus set her feet upon the ground and turned her face towards the sun. She had never really felt completely comfortable in the presence of Ildon but there was just something extremely strained in their meeting this time. "I'm very sorry..."

  


"Sorry about what?" asked Ildon, his eyes bright and his voice almost a whisper, "there is nothing to be apologizing to me about."

  


Green locks shadowed Asellus' eyes from the gleaming light of the sun as a breeze blew through both of them, ruffling their clothing as it traveled across the regions. "I don't know... it just felt like the right thing to say after all that has happened. It's almost like those three words could heal all the pain that has been inflicted upon you because of me. I know that's not true, but I..."

  


"I admit that it may not heal all," sighed Ildon as he removed his gloves and ran his hands through his fine green hair, "mainly because I know that I have also imposed suffering upon you. I know very well that you will reject that, but understand that that is the truth."

  


He then quickly closed the distance between them and enfolded his former student into his arms, tilting up her face to meet his with a tentative motion. To Ildon's relief, Asellus rested her hands on his upper arms just as hesitantly, but didn't break away running. "As I said, those three words would not be able to heal the pain in anyone's heart, but I know three others which can heal the rends which are still bleeding in mine. Asellus," he murmured tentatively, his dark eyes growing even darker in defiance of the brilliant light highlighting everything, "I love you, believe me or not I really, truly do." Ildon hesitated for a second before releasing a frozen Asellus. "I apolo--"

  


"Don't," Asellus bowed her head in confusion and dropped to the floor in surprise, "why must you do this to me, Ildon? I can't..."

  


"WHY!?" cried Ildon, shaking with despair at the thought of being hated by the only one he has ever wanted to protect. "After years and years of not being able to feel, of not being able to be near anything tangible and warm. I know you can't feel anything for me but please know that I cannot help how--!!"

  


His sentence was cut off sharply as warm, comforting hands framed his face and soft lips pressed chastely upon his own. There was little else Ildon could do except close his eyes and quickly lose himself in the gentle haven that was that moment when everything was as it should be.

  


_Asellus... she is unlike anything I have ever known... she tastes like Heaven on Earth...._

  


The half-mystic soon broke the kiss but remained enclosed in her dark knight's arms. She knew that if even if she wanted to get away she won't be able to, not without a proper explanation. "How did I fall in love with you, Ildon? How could you ever love someone who is the only incomplete person in all the regions? I don't understand."

  


A soft kiss was placed upon her hair as she heard his heart beating steadily. "I didn't fall in love with you, Asellus. I always loved you even though it took me so long to understand why I felt so strangely when you were around. Do you actually think that you are the only incomplete being in the regions? I had never known compassion. I had never known empathy. I had never known sincerity. I had never known sacrifice. I had never known what is right. I had never known love. I had never known anything until I knew you, and that is something that I will always understand."

  


"For someone who is called 'The Black Wing: Prince of Darkness', you sure explain your actions so passionately," Inside, Asellus was practically breaking apart upon hearing how someone--anyone--could ever actually care so deeply about someone like her. It is so impossible, but the ring of truth evident in Ildon's voice dispersed all doubts. "Did you know that last night, Rei and I were talking about my own actions?"

  


Ildon shook his head but kept his eyes fixated upon the intense ruby gaze which was making his blood run more quickly through his veins. "Your actions?"

  


"Yes," whispered Asellus as gently as a rose petal falling upon water, "I believe that she told me that I can stare at Death in the face, bring up my sword and battle it without any second thoughts..." The half-mystic quickly moved away from her guardian's embrace as Asura fell into a small patch of white roses; the crimson blade stood out sharply against the pure white petals, like the vermilion of Asellus' eyes, "but when Love appears in front of me and tries to enfold me into its arms, I instantly drop my sword and run away."

  


"Asellus, I..." started Ildon, unsure of what to say, for that was exactly what Rei had told him many, many years ago.

  


"Beloved, I am tired of running away. I especially don't want to run away from the only means of healing anyone has to offer me, but..."

  


Royal blue eyes blinked with anxiety. "Please don't run away..." No one knew that the ice-cold Mystic Prince has cried himself to sleep for the past few weeks, fearing that something like this would transpire, shattering all of his hopes for happiness. He can still feel the burning sensation of forbidden tears upon his cheeks when he awoke, stabbing through his heart with pain sharper than any sword and more scorching than any flames.

  


"I have no intention of running away, Ildon. Where would that lead me to? Certainly not anywhere I want to be," murmured Asellus, pulling her knight closer to her as she breathed in the scent of roses and mystery which can only come from him, "there is only one place I want to be..."

  


Ildon's eyes brightened with amazement and.... love. "Where would that be, I presume?"

  


A brilliant smile answered him. "In the most wondrous place in all the regions: standing before Ciato's rotting corpse."

  


"........................................."

  


Asellus laughed a true laugh, not one laced with pain, bitterness, or sarcasm, but the kind of laugh which seemed to penetrated even the darkest regions of Ildon's mind. "Don't take that seriously, love."

  


The other snorted his disbelief and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Do you believe in destiny? What _is_ destiny?"

  


Pulling out of Ildon's grasp, the half-mystic picked up Asura and looked up into the blue sky above them. How can she answer such a question? Does she even know what destiny is? She then turned back to look at her protector and friend, and there she found her answer just like the sudden call of the awakening of a brand new day. "Destiny....? Is there such a thing as Fate? I have been told long ago that when all the wishes in your heart, all the dreams you've ever had, and all the things you've always hoped for soared in the sky and were reflected in someone else's eyes; then you've found your destiny...

  


"And that means... that _you_ are my destiny," smiled Asellus as she briskly walked back to the chateau, stopping only to grasp Ildon's hand in hers.

  


"As you are _mine_..."

  


As soon as the two of them entered through the gates of the Castle of Needles, cheering broke through the crowd of mystics and humans gathered at the courtyard. However, a more piercing cry rose above the other voices as a red-clad figure broke from her companion and sprinted off to the other end of the hall.

  


"Wh-WHITE ROSE!!!!" cried Asellus as she launched herself tearfully at the banished Arch-Princess, "I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry...."

  


The other simply shook her flower-crowned head and wiped her own crystal tears which were flowing down her cheeks at a dangerous rate. "No... please, Lady Asellus... it was not your fault... I chose to..... Oh, my Lady!!"

  


As Ildon joined the others at the end of the hall, he noticed with a little satisfaction and amazement that many of the mystics have dropped their dignity and were either weeping freely or were reveling in their freedom. "It's finally over."

  


~*~*~*~

  


**Two weeks later...**

  


"Must you leave now?" asked Ildon, a little shocked that Asellus still wants to 'go out and see the world', "I thought that we have already seen all of it..."

  


Asellus grinned mischievously and sheathed a flawless Asura before grabbing her betrothed by his side-locks and pulling him down for a deep kiss.

  


Ildon groaned unhappily with mock-irritation. "You do know that if you keep on doing that every time we have an argument, you're always going to win," sighed the Prince of Darkness.

  


"I know... that's one of the reasons why I love you," the half-mystic linked her hand with his before stepping out of her room to descend down the annoying flight of steps, "and please tell Rastaban to get rid of so many steps in the castle. I don't mind really, but they do get annoying to have to climb about four or five different flights to simply get from one room to another."

  


A fleeting smile crossed the dark mystic's expression as he rested his hands on the railing at the very top of the mentioned flight of stairs. Asellus... so blunt, yet so very, very adorable. "I will remember to mention that to said Mystic Lord. I still can't believe that you managed to get Rastaban to take the throne instead of you."

  


Shrugging, the half-mystic practically ran down to the ground and irritably watched her former teacher easily flying down as she tried to get her breath back. Blushing slightly as she grabbed for Ildon's hand once more, she answered, "Actually, I wasn't the one to convince Rastaban... but the outcome is still the same."

  


"Still, can't I go with you to wherever you're going?" asked Ildon, his tone deepening a notch or so as the reached the empty courtyard, "Must you leave me again when we just barely found one another? Asellus..." 

  


"Ildon, we may have found each other, but I still don't know who--or what--I am," the girl raised a pale hand and traced her guardian's features gently, as if blind, "I need to go and try to find out what that is before I can commit to anything. You deserve more than all the regions Ildon, and I don't want to let you down."

  


To his surprise, Ildon couldn't see anymore, not with the tears which began to sear his vision. He became paralyzed with what his charge had said that he did not even notice as rain finally fell on Facinaturu. The drought is now truly over. "Asellus, I don't need all of the regions or even one of them. I just need you, just as you are."

  


A vibrant ringing of her voice seemed to call out to him from the obscurity of the rain. He brought his head up to come face to face with hypnotic crimson eyes that smiled at him like a ray of hope cutting through a cloud of despair. Ildon felt warmth from the light that came from her honest eyes. Soon, he felt himself being drawn gently into the comforting arms of the vermilion-eyed owner. The fascinating voice of the girl sighed something into his ears, piercing through his state of loneliness. It was much like the brightest star in the darkest night.

  


"I know that you know that... but I need to find that out for myself. You make me love you when I feel that I shouldn't be loving you. Still, if you need me to be with you..."

  


At that moment, Ildon felt his heart twist with such a deep emotion that he didn't even notice that he was holding in his breath. He looked for a moment at the girl who was holding on to him so tightly and saw the same emotion bubbling through the surface from the depths of her eyes. It wasn't lust... it wasn't even need... "No Asellus, I can never deny you what you want... not anymore. My love for you is much greater than my need for you and I know that even if you will contradict it, you will love me less should I even attempt to tether you down. I would hate myself if I would do that, even more than you will." It was pure devotion.

  


"Ildon..." started Asellus, but he covered her lips with a kiss so fiery that she couldn't even do anything but clutch on to him for dear life. When the kiss ended, both of them had tears in their eyes, whether of happiness or sorrow or a mixture of both, neither of them knew. "I will be back... I can't stay away from you for too long."

  


Kissing Asellus once more, Ildon raised her left hand and lightly laid his lips upon the silver band on her ring finger. "I'll be waiting for you. If it takes forever, I'll wait for you. Please don't say 'goodbye'."

  


One more kiss and the emerald-haired girl broke away before she _really_ changed her mind and stayed. "I love you Ildon... Until we meet again."

  


"And I you. I will not love you for the rest of your life; I will love you for the rest of mine!!" choked the prince as he watched his princess run faster and faster until she disappeared into the hidden door and ultimately, into the deep ocean of stars above the regions. "Asellus..."

  


"_'The greatest challenge in our life is to find someone who knows our flaws and differences and yet still willingly cares about you for who you are.'_ Isn't that right, Ildon?" asked a musical voice behind Ildon. Silence smiled at the slowly disappearing airship which was taking his half-mystic leader farther and farther away from them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you two but I heard you when you were talking at one of the bridges in Kyo as I was taking a walk. It seems to me that Asellus has found that person... and so have you."

  


"Silence... did I do the right thing?"

  


White Rose and Rei also came out to watch their leader stray away from them. "Ildon, I believe that you know the answer to that yourself."

  


Zozma leapt from one of the pillars of the gateway of the castle, the crisp night breeze seemed to be enough to suspend him in the air for a few seconds before he landed gracefully before the Black Wing. "If you need to know the answer, I need to ask you a question. Just to make sure that you are worthy of Asellus."

  


Ildon paused and stared for a couple of moments before his gaze was broken by Rastaban's voice. "Ildon, if you answer Zozma's question satisfactorily, then I will impart to you two things: why I wanted Asellus to become Charm Lord in the first place and why have accepted the responsibility when it was given to me."

  


"Fine," choked the blue-eyed mystic before turning to Zozma.

  


"Ildon, did you let Asellus go even though you wanted to keep her with you?" asked the fire-haired mystic, his gaze snapping merrily.

  


That seemingly obvious question surprised Ildon. "Yes."

  


Rastaban and the rest of them exchanged glances and smiled furtively. "Your answer is accepted, Ildon," replied Rei.

  


"W-what?"

  


His query was left unanswered as his best friend raised a hand for silence. "Ildon, you may believe it or not, but I am Orlouge's son--not a Mystic Prince by revival, but a son by blood," started Rastaban, chuckling at the shock with crossed Ildon's face, "I had wanted to give the throne to Asellus in the very beginning because it gave her a purpose in this life. I didn't need or want it, but she seemed to need it because of what I knew would happen in the future. Even in the human world, Father was never actually a 'father' to me and he knew that I was never actually a 'son' to him, so when the time came when he overthrew the Charm Lord Kurenai, he got rid of our human connection by changing me into a mystic--corrupting my blood as well as his."

  


Ildon touched the cold silver band on his left hand, remembering as the pang of loss began to gnaw on his heart. "What does that have anything to do with Asellus? You're starting to summarize what has happened to you in the past, not why you thought to give the throne to my fiancee."

  


"Well, I knew that Asellus would change his tyrannical rule into something similar to our current situation. Unfortunately, I never even realized that she would not accept the throne; she seemed so reckless and powerful when I first met her. However, Charm Lord is not supposed to have any *true* emotional attachments to anyone because a ruler can be weak to have any attachments, nothing--not even love, perhaps extreme narcissism--and that is why I was accepted..." Rastaban glared at a smug Silence, Zozma, White Rose, and Rei, "to take the throne in her stead since I had no true attachments."

  


The smug smiles were still present, but now it included Ildon as well.

  


"Minus the extreme narcissism!!!" choked Rastaban, causing the others to laugh at him.

  


_Still....._ Ildon snapped up to look at the sky once more and sighed deeply. "But why did you ask me such a question before telling me the truth?"

  


White Rose was the one to answer him first. "It is because we needed to know the truth from you."

  


"The truth?"

  


"You needed to answer your own question, and that required the truth," added Silence mildly, picking a crimson rose from one of the limestone pillars. Then, he started to walk back through the gate with Rastaban, Rei, and White Rose.

  


Zozma snickered and pulled on one of Ildon's wings before following the others inside, leaving the confused young man to his thoughts. "You asked Silence if you did the right thing and you answered it yourself. Do you truly love Asellus? And love? What is love?"

  


Jet-black wings rustled as Ildon turned to stare at Zozma as he walked back to the palace, his voice growing less and less audible. "It's kind of complicated, but I'll tell you this... the second you're willing to make yourself miserable to make someone else happy, that's love all right."

  


Ildon, turning his face back up into the brightening sky, heard everything..... and believed. 

  


_//...learning to love someone enough to pull them out of the way and take the brunt of my sword instead... that is the Ildon that I remembered from before...//_

  


"It was worth the risk... more than worth the risk."

  


~*~*~*~

  


_Twilight brings the calm feeling as if right before a storm_

  


_Dusk weaves the mist of illusion, leading seekers to their end_

  


_Midnight, the darkest hour, transfigures nightmares into terrible reality_

  


_Dawn beckons the weary traveler forth to claim the prize of light and hope_

  


_Then everything.... into Awakening_

  


~*~*~*~

  


"Every step I took since the moment I could walk was a step towards finding you."

  


"Because you are my destiny as I am yours."

  


"To the ends of the world, my Lady."

  


  


  


~Fin: Awakening~

  


  


  


~*~*~*~

  


Asura: *breathes deeply, finally gets her hands off of the key board, and smiles at the little Ildon and Asellus chibis in her hair* Aren't they cute?

  


Hideaki: *hands Asura another cup of green tea* Here, this will soothe the pain. *sighs sympathetically at the number of knots in his Lady's hair*

  


Asura: In my hands or in my hair? *shakily takes the tea and swirls the tea leaves left at the bottom of the cup* *winces as chibi Ildon pulls a little too roughly on her hair* Oh yeah.... I forgot something....

  


Hideaki: Which is.... what?

  


Asura: *grabs Hideaki and the chibis before frantically waving "HI" to all of her readers, reviewers, and dear Kamll* This one was for you all!!! Hopefully a fitting Christmas present, but I don't know considering my terrible writing...

  


Hideaki: *sits down next to the fireplace* You don't have terrible writing, sure you have half-way decent writing, but your main problem is that procrastination of yours!! We need to cure you of that.

  


Asura: *grimaces and walks over to sit next to Hideaki, hugs the sleepy chibis to her * I'll do that later but at least let me rest for Christmas.

  


Hideaki: *hugs her* What are you talking about!? For the past few months all you have done is "rest"!

  


Asura: Give me a break, Aki-kun. School's been hectic and I need my sleep. Finishing *snickers* 'Awakening' must have counted for something. *yawns*

  


Hideaki: Indeed, you have only about three or four more series to finish, Mistress.

  


Asura: *snuggles to Hideaki with her two chibis and her Draco Malfoy and Tare Panda plushies* Anata wa hontou ni urusai na Muse da, Aki-kun. *yawns* Netai....

  


Hideaki: *sighs and draws a blanket to cover the lot of them before waving to the readers and hopefully, reviewers* Well, until we meet again in one of Asura's crazy fics. Thank you.

  


  



End file.
